


Maybe, In Time

by TastingLatte



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Declarations Of Love, Demon Love, Demon Marriage, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Pregnancy, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Rating: NC17, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whips and Chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Mey-Rin has a hard time keeping herself together - perhaps it's the clumsy nature, or a devilish desire that finds her in Sebastian's presence, eagerly taking the punishments for her not doing her duty correctly. Mey-RinxSebastian. Language and graphic sexual content warning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot smut, and it took over. Originally posted on FF.net, so you can post comments here, there, everywhere - much love!
> 
> My HET OTP: Sebastian x Mey-Rin. If not for the UST, or maybe there really is something going on with the butler and maid... it's for at least Sebastian's unflappable kindness and patience he has for all the Phantomhive servants, especially the one he probably has to do the most cleaning up after.

_Chapter 1 - Wednesday afternoon..._

His perfect suit laid over the chair at the end of the bed. He had made sure each article was perfectly pressed, his gloves on top, and his body presentable to the task at hand. He lifted his red eyes to her where he sat at the edge of the bed, and smiled slowly as she slipped her dress off. It floated to the floor and he stared at the body of a woman who had sighed his name many times in previous meetings.

"I will have to make sure that this time your punishment sticks," he said, fluidly standing. "I am disappointed that you did it again."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian," Mey-Rin said, her voice now clear and normal sounding. Her brown eyes flashed as she took in his naked body and rested back into a steady gaze, her keen eyesight no longer impaired by the heavy framed, milky coated glasses. "I'd say I am sorry, but," she shrugged, slipping into the role of being the minx she was. She placed a hand on his chest and slithered her very feminine body closer to his.

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian said curtly. He placed his hands on her shoulders and huffed. "This was a vase from the young masters mothers' side. It can not be replaced."

"I am sorry Mister Sebastian, I am!" she breathed, slowly sinking to her knees and placing her small hands on his thighs, staring and licking her lips at the thought of taking his cock into her mouth. "Please, punish me."

Sebastian thrusted into her mouth and slide effortlessly down the assassins throat. He closed his eyes and let the tongue of the maid dance on his penis, hard and full of demonic need.

"It was irreplaceable," he muttered, his black fingers intertwining in her red hair.

Her eyes went round as she felt him stiffen and explode into her mouth; he rarely let her taste his devilish seed. Sebastian's cock slipped out with a lewd pop and he effortlessly lifted his favorite maid off her knees and on to the bed. He smiled at her as he pulled the chains off the wall and shackled them on her wrists, kissing down her body and capturing her legs, and doing the same to them. Leaping effortlessly on to the bed, he crouched over her, palming her large breasts and smirking as she tried to move.

"Extra tight," he explained when she quirked her eyebrow at only being able to move her torso. "I don't care for those seductively long legs and arms wrapped around me as I push myself into you."

"And my seductively well trained tongue, Mister Sebastian," she asked, biting her lip as he left hot marks on her stomach. "You care for me to scream my pleasure, or whisper it in need?"

Sebastian paused, his left hand and fingers almost on her pussy lips. He sat back on his heels, his hand still. He looked as if he was contemplating the question with real thought. "If I permit you to scream, one of the others may hear you. Now that you are without the glasses, I know you vocal powers are increased mightily. However if I ask you to whisper your lewd desires into my ear, you may accidentally loose yourself and I must punish you harder. The riding crop seemed to do the trick last time," he added, now absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over her neither region, making her clench her firsts into the white sheets above her. He cut his eyes back at her and she stilled, the heat in the eyes of the man she had secretly been falling in love with for the past three years now rested on her naked form.

He smiled, teeth angled and sharp. "I will permit one scream. Three whispers. Six sighs of satisfaction. If you exceed this, you will have an instrument of torture in you until this weekend."

Mey-Rin glanced at the cabinet beside his wardrobe, the polished dildos he had punished her with at first sat lined up, from small plug like ones, to ones almost as big as his own demonic cock. Smiled again catching her glance; he had used them before he could not restrain himself and used his own cock.

"W-which one," she squeaked.

Leaning down, Sebastian whispered, "Depends on how you break the rules of your punishment."

Mey-Rin sighed as she felt his long fingers finally glide over her lips, anticipation already wetting them.

"Mmm, one down."

Mey-Rin snapped her eyes to look at his, her perfected eye sight taking in his red iris' and snarl. "I can talk, yes?"

"Yes, you are permitted to talk to me." He slipped another finger into her and nodded as she only closed her eyes. "Oh my, so wet - playing with the boys are we?"

She snarled a no at him and tried to yank her arm, but it was strongly shackled above her.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were leaking before I found the vase smashed. Perhaps you needed this punishment and decided to get in trouble."

"Oh no," she whispered as he bit her right nipple.

"One down."

Mey-Rin settled her breathing, thinking about scoping the man who had taken her fascination with him to another level, almost inviting her to his chambers, openly teasing her, and making small advances towards her. Until she said she loved him when she thought she was alone in the storage room, fingering herself to cumming at the thought of his hands doing it to her.

She bit her lip, not letting any sound escape as Sebastian shifted between her legs, open wide and now openly dripping. She watched him as his steady gaze met hers and he dipped his cock head into her a little and pulled back. She raised her chin up in defiance; if he wanted to put one of the dildos into her for three days, he would have to work for it. The last time she had one of the smaller shiny objects strapped to her, buried deep into her cunt for a few hours, almost cumming with every step she took, before he came into her room and swiftly took her with his stiffened cock instead. Imagining one of the larger ones, or the same one in her for more than a few hours - "Oh, yes!" she muttered.

"A whisper my love?" the demon asked, his hot breath and sudden quick thrust into her making her lick her lips and cry out.

"Take it as you will, just please, Mister Sebastian, don't stop."

He grinned at her formal address even now when they were naked, his cock almost all in her, and her very limbs spread out like a waiting meal he was gladly serving himself. His cock slipped deeper, and he pulled back, teasing the maid.

"I have a feeling you will not stop breaking things, thus making this punishment pointless," he sighed. Pulling out he made to get off the bed.

"NO - no, please, I need to be punished for every infraction!" Mey-Rin said. She clamped her mouth shut as he turned and smiled.

"And no more screaming."

"But that was not in pleasure," she said, trying to calm her voice and body, reasoning with him. Sebastian looked over the beautifully built maid, imagining she would be crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him with the laser sharp eyes she burned his way now.

"I never said it had to be in pleasure."

"Sebastian," she said.

He quirked an eyebrow and climbed back on the bed. "I taught you to call me differently. Do I have to already punish you before my satisfaction?"

"No, Mister Sebastian," she whispered.

"Give me only five more sighs and I will not punish you harshly. A night in the dungeon, taking me mercilessly will be all that will be left." He leaned back to where he was, inserting himself back into her luscious folds. "And that will not be done tonight. I want you to anticipate that moment - fingering yourself in wonder as I look at you, teasing you with my light touches, my skin touching yours as we pass."

"Oh, fuck," she sighed, as she came on his now fully impaled cock deep in her.

"Four."

Sebastian looked down at the writhing maid. He had hand-selected her for protecting the Manor, rescuing her from a sure firing squad after she had been taken into custody for assassinating one of the House of Common Lords. He huffed as he sped up into the beautiful red haired woman. He would never have believed her body would be so subtle to his touch and she so willing to bend to it, making it easy to slip his fingers into her body a few months ago as she slept, moaning his name a little too loudly. Of course he had to slip his fingers into her mouth to muffle her screams of satisfaction.

"Mmmm…"

"Three."

The orgasm from the frailer body satisfied him and he slowed, pulling back and slamming in, closing his eyes and letting the need of release wash over his perfect body.

Her hands balled into fists and she bit her lip, breaking skin as she tried to muffle her intense orgasm which had Sebastian slamming faster into her body then he had before. His intense need for the body below him, making him wrap his arms around her and thrusted into her.

"Say my name."

She shook her head, trying to hold back from voicing any pleasure.

"You can say my name, Rey-Min."

She shook her head again, this time looking him in the eye.

He sat up and pulled her hips back toward his, making her breasts jiggle. "Fuck, say my name!"

"Sebastian!"

"Ah yes, my love," he whispered, finishing deep inside, washing her womb with his seed. He enjoyed her calling out to him as much as he enjoyed teasing the young master with his disappearances, causing his master to almost panic and call him.

"Mister Sebastian," she panted. "You made me do that."

"You could have sighed my name, my dear. You had two more."

She rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, flushed form their activity and his tricks. "I hate you," she said coolly.

"You love what I do to you."

She looked away for a moment, where her clothes lay on the ground in a heap. "I don't deny that. I have two more sighs," she snapped, looking at him. "Fucking bastard."

"Most likely true; I do not know who my father was," he said, smiling and leaning slowly down. He rested his lips on hers and looked deep into her eyes. He smiled as the brown eyes fluttered and he was given her lips as well. He slipped his tongue in and took her mouth, tasting his cock and cum on her teeth. He swirled his tongue, cleaning her.

She sighed.

"One more."

"Ah fuck you, Sebastian," she said, pulling her face back and turning her head away from the man she wanted to call her lover, but knew that no lover would torture her like he did. But she also loved that he did that only to her. When the others failed his high expectations, they got verbal lashings, and she got his hardened cock slipped into her body. In fact it was after her vivid dream of Sebastian using his hands to please her. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, feeling his cool skin still on hers around her breasts. It felt so good as he now kissed down the valley between her breasts and licked - "Oh god!" she moaned, his lips capturing her nipple and his fingers back in her vagina.

"Mine," he breathed hotly as he pulled off her nipple and whispered into her ear. "I will admit I made sure to win this punishment. I have so waited a long time to give you this one."

He finished sawing his fingers out of her, holding her defiant gaze as he did so. He did love how calmly she took him when he asked her to strip down to her bare ass, and present it to him. Letting the crop fall on her cheeks and running to her room, tears down her face, but soon fingering herself with the memory. He had stood outside her room, listening, and jerking himself off. The perfect demon butler, fucking to the imagination of an enhanced human maid. She orgasmed and squeezed her eyes shut as she gushed around his fingers.

"Taste," he breathed, bringing his soiled fingers back to his maids' mouth. Obediently she opened and clamped her lips around his fingers, drawing off every ounce of her own juice from his offered fingers.

"Mmm," she said, as he drew them back out slowly. She twisted her body towards his skin, hoping for more touches.

"I wonder what you can handle for three days, crammed into your tight hole, only wanting to open for me," he muttered, getting off the bed. He fluidly walked to the cabinet and examined each device he had. "My collection is rather extensive," he said, trailing his fingers over the lacquered dildos. "Some are so old that the ones I used it on could be your great-great-great-great-grandparents. These can be used in women, up their weeping cunts, like yours, or up the ass, a wonderful way to torture those who wish not to have themselves evasively altered."

"And the large cock dildo is not evasive?" Mey-Rin breathed, watching him with her eagle eyes.

"You never said so," he responded, his own large cock now resting on his thigh, almost tingling with the anticipation of merely continuing to use his own pleasure as her punishment.

Mey-Rin rolled her eyes. "I don't think yours is, Mister Sebastian."

Sebastian picked up the slightly smaller than his own cock dildo and rubbed his hand over it. "So you wish to have this up your cunt, making you feel everything you feel with me?"

"Please, no, Mister Sebastian. That will make me not be able to take your cock any longer."

Sebastian let a slow smile grace his lips. "You wish to give me pleasure."

"Yes, while you inflict my needed punishment. I must learn to overcome my limitations."

"Perhaps you are right," he breathed, placing the dildo on her leg and slowly drag it up toward her slit. "Perhaps this would make my pleasure less."

He soon had another one in his hand, a smaller one, long and thin, and with a chain on the end of it. "This one is from China. About 200 years old. They were naughty people, inventing sex toys and instruments of sexual torture. The books on sex were all the rage and they cultivated the ability to last for hours and satisfy hundreds of women with a single thrust each." He brought it over and sat beside her, studying he object with his knowledgeable eyes, and flickering his gaze towards her. "Are you arms and legs not tired?"

"Are you not going to tell me about that one?"

He smirked and dragged it down her arm and across her lips. "This one is special because it is meant to be attached to a weight. This part," he dragged the long part across her breasts, "goes up the vagina, deep inside, and then you attach a weight. It tries to pull out, but it helps the woman learn to build their muscles inside, thus gripping a man's cock like a viper when he is inside her."

With quick fingers he shoved it inside her and grinned as she bucked. "This will satisfy us both, Mey-Rin. It teaches you supreme control over your muscles, which will allow you to continue to pleasure my cock when I am deep inside you, and it also serves as a punishment because as you do your chores, this weight," he tugged at the chain, pulling the plug out slightly, "will cause you to concentrate on keeping it in."

Mey-Rin bit her lip as he pushed it back in and let his fingers dance over her folds, causing only the chain to be visible. "This is part of your punishment for today's damage."

"And I will bear it for the next three days."

He leaned over her and undid her arm shackles, ginning wickedly. "And I will be in your room at night making sure you keep it in." He brought her arms down and rubbed the blood back into her hands. He kissed her and undid her legs as well. "Care to stand so I can put the weight on?"

Mey-Rin placed her feet on the ground next to where Sebastian sat, she used his shoulders to help her stand after being shackled for almost two hours. "Please Mister Sebastian, complete my punishment."

Sebastian captured her lips, kissing her deeply as he hung a weight from the chain. Mey-Rin had to squeeze her muscles quickly as the weight threatened to slip her dildo out.

He rubbed a thumb over her cheek and smiled down at the maid as he stood. "I endlessly wish for the day I can lay in you and not have to do so as a punishment to your clumsiness."

Mey-Rin captured his finger as it passed over her lip and sucked his thumb, looking at him with open lust, the look she had her glasses always hide when she wore them down below Sebastian's bedroom. She pushed her tongue over it, imitating how she took his cock earlier.

"Oh my, you are a hungry maid," he breathed.

She sighed and bit on his thumb, causing him to arch his eyebrow once more. "I should fuck that mouth once more."

She licked him and nodded.

"Ah, for another day, I am afraid." He turned and effortlessly began to replace his clothes. "Do get dressed my dear. Your naked body is for my delightful eyes only."

He replaced her glasses and guided her to the clothes she had worn. He helped her step back into her undergarments, letting the weight swing between her legs.

"May I have my underwear, Mister Sebastian?" she asked, her high pitched, nasal voice coming back. She hated that the heavy frames made her sound like she was begging while sucking helium.

"No, not for the next few days. You have muscles to train," he said, cupping her face. He kissed her softly and palmed her breasts once more, before putting her shift and corset on. Lastly her black maids' dress went on and he tied her apron on, kissing her neck.

"My dearest please see to setting the table for tonight's meal. Fine china and goblets, if you please."

Mey-Rin groaned; the china was high and she had to climb a ladder. And it was very breakable. She felt as if the weight on the dildo had grown heavier. "And if I fail to complete my task?"

Sebastian snarled and backed her to the far corner of his room. "I will take this out and put the largest one up you so you remember what I want you to do."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian!" Mey-Rin saluted, fear and delight coursing through her body. "I will make sure this device does not come out so I do not fail you."

Sebastian chuckled, cupping her rounded face and pulling it up to face him. "Count yourself lucky I did not do this earlier in the day. You have almost two and half days to keep this deep in you, waiting until I come and maybe take it out sometimes and give you my large cock to test it out." He paced a hand at the apex of her legs. "Would you wish for me to do that?"

"Mmm, very much yes, Mister Sebastian."

"Go, I gave you an order."

Mey-Rin shuttered and nodded. She walked with her thighs squeezed so she did not accidentally let her precious mini-cock slip out and make her punisher, her object of every lewd dream, punish her more. Although, as she took the stairs slowly, she wondered if she wouldn't mind having his cock sized dildo jabbing her every time she walked. She smiled slowly; her cum stained dress would be cause him to punish her even further, giving her the supreme pleasure of his large cock.

She was blissfully ignorant as the others of the Phantomhive Manor wondered why she walked so slowly and with less tremors in her hands. Only Sebastian knew she was training her kegels to be able to grip his cock like the expert she was at taking down anything with her gun, and recently in taking his demon cock all the way into her waiting, drooling, pussy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday evening...

Mey-Rin collapsed, exhausted on her bed, taking her glasses off and sighing in relief. She knew she had to wear the specially made spectacles to keep her super sharp eyesight from being used everyday, making it even easier when she patrolled the Phantomhive Manor rooftops some nights to spot even the smallest movements, but it was hard to do when she had Sebastian's device digging into her vaginal walls as well. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened, blinking at the perfectly seen ceiling. That was how she saw Sebastian walking in the edge of the forest, the night she was taken for the first time by him.

The three servants, each with their own story that they rarely shared, took nights to walk the grounds, keeping the Earl Phantomhive safe from those who wished to harm him. She always wondered why a 14 year old boy would need such expertise, but figured Bard and Finny were there because they needed a second chance and a purpose as well. She had been on her round to check the loaded riffles she had on the south end of the manor's roof when she saw the tall black clad servant, Sebastian, moving like a cat off the grounds and into the woods. She swore he turned a little and meet her gaze, but she had shaken it off after he disappeared.

Mey-Rin had always liked the darker, mysterious men, and in her previous line of work, she had her share of admirers. It was not easy being a female with an intense interest in weapons, and was better at shooting things then her male counterparts. She was a proper young lady, just always slept with at least 23 loaded guns.

Finishing her check, she caught him once more walking the edge, almost surveying the Manor with a sweep of his head, and once more resting the odd eyes in her direction. Peeking over the roof top, she stared at the handsome face caught in the waning moonlight. Slowly he turned, and she scrambled back down to the main floor - her curiosity and draw toward the man finally making her legs do something about it.

"You are just as beautiful without your glasses," his voice had breathed when she stepped into the forest. She spun around, eyes scanning. Nothing.

"You are an amazing woman, Mey-Rin. So good at your job. So faithful to carry out the orders of your master," Sebastian's silky voice said, seemingly coming from around her. She turned and bumped into his well tailored suit front. She looked up and gasped as he smiled down at her. She felt as if she would burst a vain in her nose at the sight.

"But your orders tonight was to make sure the Manor was guarded, was it not?"

"Yes, Mister Sebastian. I just finished when I saw something in the woods."

"'Something?'" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "I thought I made myself clear."

Mey-Rin blushed from the bottom of her shoes to the tips of her ears, wishing she had her glasses on to hid the redness in her cheeks and slight lust in her eyes. Perhaps she should just have stayed on the roof, put her glasses back on and gone to bed.

She bowed and bit her lip, not at all feeling like the confident assassin she was deep down. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

He slipped his hand slowly up her face and smiled. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Ah!" she said, pulling back from his hot fingers and wiping her nose on the cuff of her maid's outfit. "Damn," she whispered, pulling the once white cuff off her face and seeing it stained a deep red. "I need to clean these."

Before she could turn, absentmindedly forgetting Sebastian was still standing in front of her, his hand stopped her, digging into her shoulder like the recoil of her riffle. "You will not turn away when I wish to look at you," he snarled.

Mey-Rin looked up quickly and saw his face only inches away from hers now. Her excellent eye sight took in the smallest amount of change in his eyes as he looked at her. She shuttered; a desire was burning inside the eyes. "I am sorry Mister Sebastian."

"Twice you had to apologize," he muttered, sweeping his fingers up her cheeks and into her hair. She gave a small sigh as he yanked her head to follow him as he stood up over her. "And you are away from your duty station." He licked his lips slowly and Mey-Rin felt as if her nose would start gushing. "I must teach you not to do such silly things again."

"Yes, Mister Sebastian," she breathed. Deep down she was melting into the puddle of goo her romantic heart had turned her into. The handsome butler was in the woods, his hands on her face and tugging into her hair. She closed her eyes. It had been only two days since she had the vivid dream of his fingers pleasing her, and she desperately wanted more.

Sebastian took his hands away as quickly as he had placed them on her, his eyes turning cold a bit as he pushed her to turn around and walk back to the Manor. He took her by the wrist and lead her up to the old wing of the manor, a part they hardly used. The Manor was huge; only six people occupied the space. She walked as fast as she could as Sebastian practically dragged her toward a room. Opening it, he pushed her inside and lit the gas lamp overhead, throwing the dark shadows into the deeper corners of the rather larger bedchamber then any of them had. She looked at the bed, a nice mahogany low-four poster bed, and smiled; of course the head butler would have nicer accommodations, he took care of the young master exclusively.

"I hear you like to fantasize about me," he whispered as he stood still behind her. Mey-Rin blushed deeply once more. "Not really appropriate for a young lady, is it?"

She found herself spun around and once more her chin was cupped between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing. She shook her head quickly, his grip loosening.

"Ah, but I would be lying if I did not say I understood the attraction, or enjoy the desire." He removed his hand slowly, letting his fingers trail over her chin and pulling it up with one finger so she looked at him fully. "I would also be lying if I did not say I never thought of you in rather un-butler like ways."

Mey-Rin's nose started bleeding again and she wished to sink into the earth, her very being on fire at the confession of mutual desire.

"What to do with your disobedience though?" he mulled.

He pushed her on the bed, letting her put her cuff back to her nose and tilt her head to stop it. He moved toward a cabinet and slid the door open, revealing several items. Her eyes narrowed and she gave a small gasp.

"Ah, you know what these are? Naughty maid, you are," he said, deep satisfaction, laced with a dose of his own desire, leaked into his voice as he took two off the shelf. Stepping toward her, and in the brighter light of the gas lamp overhead, she saw that in his gloved hands he held two polished dildos. "I have not had the pleasure of using these in a while," he said, drawing out each word as his eyes drilled into hers. "I think this would be perfect for your particular… needs."

Mey-Rin bit her lip and felt her vagina leak her juices in anticipation? Hope? Desire? The same way she had started off her vivid dream of Sebastian using his long fingers to curl into her and draw out the hidden places and orgasm. She threw her head back and found herself laying on the softest sheets she had ever felt. Startled, she snapped her eyes open as Sebastian carefully straddled her waist. His long legs tucked close to hers and he smiled, a wicked, deep promised, smile. She met him with one of her own.

"You are the maid, Mey-Rin, and I am the head butler of Phantomhive. You are forgetting your place," he scolded lightly tracing her apron covering her chest. "Please wipe that smile of a immodesty off your lips. I would hate to punish you further for that slip of position."

"Yes, Sebastian."

"MISTER. Sebastian," he forcefully corrected her. "I am still your superior. Even if I ask for you to do rather lewd things as part of your punishment, I still know best."

She shuttered at the absolute authority in his voice. "Yes Mister Sebastian."

"Good." He shifted to sit up and placed both solid objects in one hand and with his left hand he reached between his legs and dragged her skirts up slowly. His eyes never left hers, and she watched as the fire in his red eyes flared as her dress drifted up further, her own anticipation smell hitting her nose. He groaned and let the dress fall over her stomach, reaching down and slipping two fingers over her now exposed pussy lips. He dipped one finger in and rested his palm on the outer parts, smiling as she bucked and silently demanded his finger deeper in her.

"A good dream, perhaps?" he whispered as he rubbed her.

"Mmm," she muttered, her eyes fluttering closed. "A good dream."

"Perhaps it was not a dream," he said, his voice now next to her ear. She snapped her eyes open and was about to say something when Sebastian plunged two fingers deep inside her vagina and pumped them like he had done to her two nights previous. He still was amazed he had been bold enough to touch the woman, let alone do anything sexual. Now he covered her lips with his, his right hand still holding the dildos he planned to use. "I hate to give you only pleasure, my dear Mey-Rin. After all, this should be punishment for you forgetting your place."

"Please, Mister Sebastian, whatever you think best," she moaned against his lips, trying to work her limbs to wrap them around his neck and pull him deeper into her mouth.

Quickly Sebastian was gone and he had one of the dildos, a short, white stone one. He smiled over her skirts and teased her lips with it before pressing it to her opening. Mey-Rin bit her lip and gave a small shout as it passed deeper into her. She was not a virgin, but had not been with a man in at least five years. She had only used her fingers to please herself when she was frustrated, and now, having a solid object inserted deep into her, she moaned his name.

"I told you how to address me," Sebastian growled, slipping the phallus deeper and harder. "Do it again."

"Mister Sebastian," she moaned. "Punish me."

"Yes, Mey-Rin, always," he sighed, and she tossed her head as she felt herself build up to an orgasm, as good as the last one, she hoped. The dildo sped up and changed angle, making her grip the fine sheets below her and screamed as an orgasm rolled though her body. Sebastian's hand quickly clamped over her mouth and continued to thrust the object in and out of her. He smiled as she panted, coming down slowly. She felt the dildo slip out of her and he brought it, covered with her juices, to her lips. "Suck."

She did. She looked at him, her eyes half closed in lust as she worked her tongue around the phallus, wishing it was warm and attached to him. She tried to squeeze her legs together, but was stopped by another, larger dildo, curved at the head, slide deep into her. Her eyes widened at the sudden invasion and Sebastian kept the dildo firmly in her mouth. His red eyes gleamed as he pumped the larger dildo in and out of her pussy and controlled the one in her mouth. He smiled slowly as she approached another climax. The devil was enjoying watching her writhe in pleasure and pain under him. Mey-Rin flooded the second dildo with her juices.

"I hope know that this is torture on my as well, Mey-Rin," Sebastian said, leaving the dildo deep in her weeping pussy. "How I wish you could take me in your body."

She finally fund the strength to push her hands on his arm, slowly lifting the dildo out of her mouth. A small pop and her saliva still on it, she smiled and quirked an eyebrow at the head butler. "You used dildos to punish me and you are the one in pain? How is that fair, Mister Sebastian? And why do you think my body will not gladly take that pain as you have taken mine?"

"Mmm, pleasure and pain are on the same level, are they not? My pleasure is giving you a punishment you will not soon forget, and my pain is that I have to give it to you through other means," he mused. A slow smile graced his lips and he pushed back to sitting up once more. He slowly undid his pants. "You do seem apt to taking cock."

She smiled at his wicked words. She thought about scolding him about that - and to a lady! - but figured he needed the cruel words to be uttered. And she did not deny it, she wanted him worse now than she ever had. The tease with the dildos, if that was all it had been, would have given her more fantasies then if the dearest object of her deepest fantasies was not slowly being revealed as he peeled, agonizingly slowly, down his pants and his cock began to appear. It was marvelous. Long like the tallest phallus on his shelf - maybe 12 inches - and thicker than the one she had still deep in her. It was hard and weeping his pre-cum. She licked her lips and struggled to sit up.

"Please, Mister Sebastian," she cooed, reaching out to touch the forbidden object now almost in her grasp. "Please, let me be punished with this one."

He quickly flipped her over and had her on all fours, taking out the dildo and thrusted deeper into her with his own throbbing cock. He pulled the maid back and sawed in and out, covering her mouth as he pounded into her. She felt as if she was floating, her breasts bouncing in her tight corset, her pussy spread wide, and her leg muscles working hard to keep her upright. He did not touch her other than her mouth, and his hot breath was the only indicator he was panting. She came again, and her punisher did not let up. She bit into his hand and he growled, dropping her back on all fours and slamming her into the mattress. Her eyes rolled back at the pleasure and pain Sebastian was giving her body.

"Mey-Rin," the voice said, seemingly far away. "You are ruining your new bedding, my sweet assassin."

Mey-Rin was pulled from the memory and to the present, Sebastian laying next to her, his ungloved hands on her breasts and making small circles above her vagina. The cock in her still was there, and she pulled her muscles together to squeeze as his finger drifted lower toward the chain that now laid on her inner thigh.

She turned and saw Sebastian smiling down at her. She leaned up and was rewarded with a deep French kiss that left her panting.

"Seb - Mister Sebastian," she gasped.

"I told you I would see if you were being a good girl," he answered, brushing her lips around the dildo. "And I see you have been dreaming of me again."

"Yes, I was." She felt a small blush cross her face and she scolded herself. He watched her sleep and most times pleasured her physically when she had her vivid sex dreams, which was almost all the time since her first taste of his cock sliding into her.

"I can not wait to bring you to pleasure when I get you to the dungeon," he replied, nipping at her neck and squeezing her nipples hard. And with that, he slipped out of her bed, out of her bedroom, and back into the night which she both loved and hated. She closed her eyes and pinched her nipples again, sighing as she drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, and Sebastian found Mey-Rin hiding in the coat closet. She slid her legs together and crossed them at the ankle, the bowl of grapes on her lap. His specialty kegal device still in her, and he looked at her with a knowing smile. She was working the muscles to keep it sliding in and out of her slowly. He already had smelled her juices and had cornered her, slapping her ass hard before she confessed she had cam twice already - it was barely noon! She looked up, seeing a dark object and slid her glasses up into her hair as he sat down, mirroring her relaxed pose.

"You need me Mister Sebastian?"

"Not yet," he answered, curling his lips a bit. The various implications hung in the air. "Why are you in the coat closet Mey-Rin?"

"I am hiding from Bard. He wants me to help talk to Finny about going into town and to a whore house," she sighed, popping another grape in her mouth.

Sebastian watched her for a moment and leaned across the small enclosure and took a handful of grapes himself. He did not enjoy eating, but had found it was a human enough past time, and a good way to tease his lusty maid. Slowly he shook his head.

"Bard should not ask a lady such a thing. Perhaps revoking his vacation is in order."

"Please don't," Mey-Rin said quickly. She pulled her eyes back to the grapes and he smiled.

"You wish the Manor to be ours."

She gave a small shrug and nod.

A minx if he ever had found one.

"Very well, I will go talk to him and Finny. An experienced man should be able to guide them to such wanton fleshly desires," he added, crawling over to her and kissing her nose. He handed her a handkerchief and smiled. "Please do not get blood on your uniform. I wouldn't want to add more weight to you."

He left Mey-Rin to tend to her nosebleed, smiling as he found immense satisfaction he still could make the maid blush and become overwhelmed. They had enough punishing sessions for her to know he did not really mean to punish her, not in a horrid, torture way, but in a way only he could express his deep infatuation with the human. He would not say he loved her - even so a tiny part of him felt so alive when he whispered it to her in the darkness of the night or in the throws of unworldly passion. But he desired her, yes he craved her body, her willingness to become less than able in her job when they both knew she was the best at what she really did. Gliding down to the kitchen he found Bard and Finny shelling peas. They looked up when he came in and exchanged a glance when he sat down near them.

"Mey-Rin is rather upset, Bard," he said. Taking out his watch he saw that Mey-Rin would be back from her lunch in five minutes.

"Oh?" the cook asked. He flicked his cigarette and took another drag. "Why, whata do this time?"

Sebastian did not move a muscle as he internally laughed, ah yes, they all knew they messed up. "You were talking about inappropriate things to a young lady."

"I say a lot of things," he mused, furring his eyebrows, thinking.

"Was it about the naughty clubs in London, Mister Sebastian," Finny offered. Sebastian smiled at the bright boy.

"Yes," he answered, sliding accusing eyes toward Bard. The man stilled, half of his peas now slipping out of his hands an onto the floor.

"Oh," he muttered. "I am sorry, I forgot my manners," he added. He nervously looked up at Sebastian.

"If you need a list of good places, I can provide that," he said smoothly, picking up a pea and splitting it. "Please do not talk to Mey-Rin like that, she was very upset."

Bard's face was utterly shocked as he watched Sebastian get up and slip a piece of paper from his tailcoat. He unfolded it, scanned it and refolded it, tucking it into the cooks' pocket.

"Please ask me to assist next time. After all, if I could not help you find a mistress to satisfy your needs, what kind of butler would I be?"

Sebastian enjoyed leaving the two men in their slacked jaw state. He was half way up the stairs to bring his young master his lunch when he met Mey-Rin with her empty bowl of grapes. Their eyes met and he gave her a small curve of a smile as she blushed. Her sharp eyes hidden behind the heavy, milky frames. He knew he was a mere blob of darkness to her when she was in her role and he let his smile fade.

"I have talked to the boys," he said. Leaning closer to her ear he breathed, "Your pleasure will be heard by no one."

He heard the small gasp and she quickly, as much as her hidden device let her, walked past him and back to the kitchen where she was asked to sort the china to be packed for the young master to take to the orphanage he would be visiting later that afternoon. Sebastian, the demon he was, turned and continued on with his duties. His thoughts not far from the preparations he had to make to complete the excruciatingly painful and pleasurable weekend he had planned for the young maid.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday evening...

Mey-Rin hung her head on the cool pillow of Sebastian's bed. Her arms and legs shacked and his long fingers dancing over her back and swatting her butt cheeks when she moved. She was a natural sharp shooter, and a trained assassin, stilling her body to not twitch was easy, but under the head butlers light touch she could not settle her mind. She was slightly suspended off the bed and there were two pillows under her hips, making her wonder what delicious pleasure Sebastian had in mind. He slipped the weighted dildo out of her, letting her muscles relax for the first time in more than 24 hours, unless she was going to the bathroom.

"My dear, do prepare yourself," Sebastian said, sliding his body to cover hers, his hands on her breasts and palming them. "I am afraid this will be for my pleasure only."

Mey-Rin shuttered; there had been a few "Sebastian only" times when he had asked her to his room. She usually was more sore in the morning but had also been as equally satisfied. "Please Mister Sebastian, take what is yours."

He hummed and slide his hard cock across her back as he leaned back and gently placed himself at her opening. "To think I had to give grown men addresses to sex parlors," he muttered, easing himself in. He already felt Mey-Rin squeeze her muscles and smiled. "They are not as well trained," he growled, slipping past the tightening muscles and burying himself fully into her depths.

Her hips went into the pillows and she breathed into the larger object invading her. It had been the same amount of time since it last took her, but Sebastian always knew how to make her feel as if she was being impaled the first time. Sebastian left her very little time to relax before his cool hands wrapped roughly around her hips and he pounded himself into her. She closed her eyes and saw stars as the pain of being half ready ripped into her. She felt his right hand snake around and his fingers slipped into her mouth, pumping past her tongue as he did her folds. He slid his hand back, palming her breasts and dipping lower to rub her bud. She was panting now, fully turned on and ready for his continued pleasure.

He once more gripped her left hip and angled his body and cock newly into her, his own breathing ragged and breathless. His sharp nails punctured her soft skin and she felt her blood slip out as he arched his back and lengthened his strokes. She cried out as she orgasmed, his own pleasure not attained. Mey-Rin longed to be flipped over to watch the angelic face of the head butler look at her, his eyes flashing as he took in her flesh and gave her his. She wanted to pull his hair and ride his cock, like she had the second time they had a punishment session. She wanted to wrap her legs into his hard back and grip his shoulders as he was on all fours and she clung to him like a small, sexed craved, girl. He had entertained that by their fourth time.

The restrains on her wrists pulled as he jerked her back hard on his cock, slapping her ass and growling. She longed to see his face when he got particularly rough.

"Talk to me," she panted. "Oh god, talk nasty to me, Sebastian!"

"MISTER. Sebastian," he scolded, now the riding crop slamming on her tender butt. "Ah you are a wonderful bed mate, my dear Mey-Rin. So eager to please and be pleased. Oh, you know nothing of what I can do to you body. So much more than me taking you in every way with my hard cock. I could possess your soul. I could make you cum with a look. I could have you hate me with a fiery passion. But I indulged your fancies. And I became addicted to them as well," he said, once more covering her body with his. He placed his hands on the chains that held her suspended. "I could make you wholly mine without touching you, but the pleasures of the flesh was too tempting. And a wide-eyes maid, willing to lift her skirts to be slapped on the ass. Bare. Mmm, you are the naughtiest of them all."

Mey-Rin exploded on his cock and howled, Sebastian wrapping his left hand around her neck and pulling her back to look at him as he continued to reach his climax.

"Tell me, my dear assassin, how does this feel?"

Mey-Rin let out a silent scream as her insides felt like they were ripped apart with the force of his exploding cock. She could almost taste his sweet cum on her tongue.

"Like heaven and hell," she muttered, before she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday finally came and the servants were all busy making preparations for their separate weekends. Mey-Rin winced as she sat down on the stool; Sebastian had left deeper than normal bruises on her hips and her butt. The weighted dildo was back deep inside her. Finny stopped as he was moving barrels of grain into the storage closet.

"You ok Mey-Rin," he asked, concern in his big eyes.

"Yes, Finny, just a lot to do, that's all."

"Mister Sebastian gave you a long list," he said frowning. "Why don't you come with us this weekend and I am sure Mister Sebastian would cut your chores!"

Mey-Rin smiled at the young boy and shook her head. "No, you and Bard have a good time. You need to experience the city more."

He gave her a smile and a nod, lifting the barrel back over his shoulder. "Just let me know if I can help," he said, walking away.

She heard shuffling of feet and turned, the black blob of her torture and pleasure stood in the doorway.

"Mister Sebastian," she yelped and stood up quickly. She bit her lip as her device slid back into her.

"Mey-Rin, you need a rest from your list of things to do?"

"No, I was just re-reading it!" she said, fumbling for the list from her apron pocket.

A warm hand stopped her and she found another one on her chin, cupping her and making her look up. The hand that was stilling her hand in the pocket carefully lifted her spectacles off and she blinked as the figure of Sebastian became crystal sharp.

"Mister Sebastian," she breathed. She turned her head and grabbed for her glasses, but he smiled and put them in his coat pocket.

"You are blinded my dear," he breathed, bending slightly and dancing his lips on hers. The torture of last nights rough sex was like a fresh rain when he pulled back and smiled at her. He quickly slipped out of the room as Finny walked back in.

"Oh no!" he gasped. He pointed to her face and gasped again. "Your glasses!"

"What about Mey-Rin's glasses!" Bard yelled, coming in from the side yard, a cigarette dangling between his lips. "Oh shit! Your glasses!"

Mey-Rin huffed and crossed her arms. "Yes, my glasses are lost," she said. She knew they knew her sight was beyond perfect and glasses were part of her disguise as the Phantomhive maid.

"But you just had them!" Finny squeaked.

"I was trying to find the list Mister Sebastian made when they must have slipped off and gotten somewhere. Never mind, we still have a lot to do. I am not sure what I will do when the young master sees me without my glasses."

The other two shrugged their shoulders and glanced once more at her. She narrowed her brown eyes in their direction and they scattered.

"You make lesser men quake," Sebastian's smooth voice said from behind her. She threw a look of annoyance at the man and turned.

"You are not giving me my glasses back are you?"

"I like my mice blind," he said smugly.

"Yet I see you are smiling like the devil you must be," she grumbled, taking out the long list he had written. She could appreciate the beautiful handwriting now openly. "If you excise me, I need to get the young master's bedding done."

"You can change mine as well," he added, as she walked past. "I wish to have deep red ones on my bed, please."

She turned and met his hungry stare. "Yes, Mister Sebastian," she breathed as he left her standing in the hall, her vaginal muscles working the dildo furiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday evening...

The young master and servants left the house for a weekend away. Tanaka took the Phantomhive Earl to the townhouse and Sebastian went off in search for his maid. He had toyed with her for the past two months, taking her slowly and swiftly, pleasuring her and punishing her. He enjoyed the look on her face when he came into the room, pushed her to the wall, or even teased her with a long sweep of his fingertips. He did enjoy the slow torture the day brought him and the release that the night let him have. Mey-Rin was a beautiful woman, and her past made her interesting to him. He never would have believed she would pine for him, falling in love with him, and then willingly submit to his harsh tones and punishing hand. She loved it all as much as he did.

"You looking for me?" her voice called, echoing in the empty ballroom. He turned and saw her sitting, knees crossed, in a see-through maids outfit, beside the piano on the far side of the room. "I can't imagine you would be looking for anyone else. My cruel master gave me so much work to do that I had to stay here this weekend. Working," she said, uncrossing her legs and standing, "like a … well, maid," she added, the drips of wicked longing in her voice as she stepped closer to him. "My master makes me wear this," she added, lifting her already see-through skirt up and showing off the dangling chain and silver weight. "He loves seeing me suffer. But I deserve it - I am clumsy," another step. "And forgetful," another step. "And I break precious things," she added a devilish smile as she took the last step to face Sebastian.

He looked down and saw her breasts shoved further together and up her chest, making him look further down in appreciation at her corset. Where did that come from, he wondered. Her tall boots were replaced with spike like heels, and he let his eyes wander up her unstocking clad legs to where the chain lightly dangled from her apex. He licked his lips, ready to devour the minx.

"You break precious things?" he breathed, meeting her eyes.

Her hands unabashedly cupped his growing erection. "I break precious things," she repeated, holding his gaze.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed and captured her lips with his own, pulling her body into his and relishing the sudden heat that flowed between them. Her hand worked on his pants and he let her; there was time for him to take her all weekend. The least he could do was let her have a little control outside the bedroom.

She sank down into a squat and quickly took his hardened cock into her mouth. Sebastian stood still, wondering how the pleasure of such a woman was his to have. In his years he had taken, and only let himself be taken a few times. These times were hard for him, and he controlled the pace - demons like the control of everything. But Mey-Rin, swatted his hands away as they reached for her head. She sliced him down with her hard stare, the brown pools drinking in the sight of her butler's cock sliding between her lips, across her tongue, into her throat. She twisted him and heard the satisfactory gasp of pleasure. She smiled around his girth and plunged on. Sebastian stilled and let the wicked mouth of a naughty maid take him.  
He looked at the ceiling, wondering about the dirt that gathered there in the far corner. Maybe he should have Mey-Rin clean it.

He groaned.

He looked at the piano, one of his favorite places to sit and be lost in thought as his fingers mindlessly worked the keys, like he did sometimes when he did not dismiss Mey-Rin right after sex. He smiled and felt her own fingers trying to drag his pleasure out. The piano chair, he sat on, which she had so calculatedly sat on as well, her bare pussy and ass touching the delicate creame brocade fabric. He huffed and thrusted deeper into the willing mouth, his warm seed seeping into her mouth. He felt her delicate tongue wash him off before popping it out and standing slowly before heels once more them closer in height.

"Mister Sebastian," she said, sliding her hands back to his pants and tugging them up. "I believe I broke another precious thing," she finished by zipping him up and lifting her eyes back towards him.

He snarled and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up like a doll and raced into the hall. He paused - should he bed her softly, or break her like she him?

The dungeon door swung open as he kicked it, and he went back to kissing his maid, hard on the lips. His hands slipped her our of his grasp and the click of her heels on the stone echoed. He caressed her cheek and kissed her once more.

"This will conclude your punishment for breaking the precious vase, my dear Mey-Rin. Turn around," he growled. "Place your hands on the wall, feet apart - wider, maid. Mm… this will be returned back to me," he said, sliding the mini dildo out by the chain. "And this will be replacing it. For the moment," he said, sliding another, larger object into her. "Oh my, you are a wanton woman," he smirked as she sighed in deep satisfaction as the new dildo's faux balls rested on the back of her thighs, impaling her on 8 inches and wider than his normal devices. "I picked this one up in Africa."

"Please, excuse me, Mister Sebastian," she said, her fingers spreading on the wall. "I just had a pleasant feeling when such a large object entered me."

He slapped her ass, one cheek at a time. "A young lady should not invite such large objects so willingly into her body."

"I do apologize," she said, arching her back as he landed each swat.

He smiled at the position he was able to get his maid into. Unzipping himself once more, he paused his motions, uncapping the oil. Could he not refer to her as his lover, at least in his mind? He rubbed his cock with the oil, still feeling the way her teeth scrapped it, and looked at the obedient woman bent before him. Her obsession over him had began innocently enough, but when he teased her and she responded accepting it, it shocked him. She was shy and not as bold when they first met. Even over the past year, she had grown to seemingly deliberately do things that made them touch. And he listened to her masturbate to his name dripping off of her lips. His lover was standing, waiting, not moving, the phallus deep in her cunt and he dipped his oil laden fingers up her ass crack, circling her one remaining hole he did not take.

"A precious object to our precious lord, what ever should one do to make sure that never happens again," he whispered, the very words echoing off the cold stone walls. He tested a finger into her and smiled as she stifled her gasp. He had expected at least some vocal command asking him to stop. He smiled. Her body was his to do as they wished. "A very precious vase. I shall take a very precious place from you as well, my dear Mey-Rin."

He slid his middle finger to the knuckle and then another one. Her body heaving from the intrusion but not saying a word. He kissed her back and felt her relax, letting him slip another digit in.

"Sebastian," she voice hitching a notch.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please, punish me for the wrongs I have done all this time."

He wrapped his arm around her and slowed his fingers in her ass. For the first time, he felt the wetness on her top, and the sudden smell of tears invaded his nose. He turned her face as another tear dripped down her face and landed on the floor below them. He carefully took the dildo and his fingers out of her and turned her to face him, cupping her face and softening his own. He did not correct her, and he had called her out in affection. She was crying as softly and silently as she could.

"This will not do," he whispered, brushing her tears away from her eyes. "Not at all. I think we have reached our end of punishments. I believe I may have broken you at last."

He frowned and picked her up, carrying her back up the stairs and toward his quarters. She curled into him, clutching the lapels of his collar as they walked past his - perhaps their? - bed. He gently put her in a chair and turned on the water to the bathtub. The large steal tub was his favorite to lay in and do the most un-demonic thing in - relax.

He undressed Mey-Rin, whose tears had quite falling, but had not moved since he placed her there.

"My love, can you assist me? I rather like this outfit," he asked, smirking a bit.

"I can," she said, standing shakily on her feet. She was shorter now her heels had been kicked off when she sat down. She undid the corset, Sebastian pulling it gently off her. She slid the prostitute netting of a maids uniform off her, and Sebastian once more pulled it off. He looked down at the naked maid and smiled slowly.

"My beautiful woman," he breathed, cupping her face and lifting her back up, and effortlessly placing her in the warm water that was filling the tub. "I shall not do that again. A thousand apologies. I never wanted to make you cry while you were punished. Only cry out in pleasure."

He stood back up after deeply bowing and for her benefit only, took his clothes off one piece at a time. As he slipped the gloves off he looked down at his mark and sighed. Never once had she asked, assuming it was part of his mysterious past.

"Are you going to stand there looking at your hand, or are you coming in and giving me a hand?" her voice asked, cutting into his thoughts. She leaned over and turned off the water, her breasts bobbing in the water as she stared at him. "I still want you on me all weekend, Mister Sebastian, if I can request that."

He got in and slid under the water, circling his arms around the woman. "You can request anything at all."

He kissed her temple and slid their fingers together, under the water, and up her leg. His own legs bent around her, pressing her into his chest. He caught her lips again and kissed her as she placed her head on his right shoulder.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well," she said after a moment. She turned and placed both her hands on either side of him. A smile came to her lips and she leaned in close to his ear. His eyes widened as she whispered her desires, once they were out of the bath, and she had slept by his side, of course. Sliding his tongue over his lips, he watched as she turned back and settled back into his chest. "Well?"

"As the only lover of your body, how could I not fulfill that request?"

She reached an arm up and stroked his face, dragging his other hand toward her sex.

"I think you need to apologize to some places more than others - at the moment." She dipped his fingers into her and sighed, leaning back and letting his expert fingers and hands work up to a lusty apology.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning...

Mey-Rin rolled over and stifled a scream. For the first time in the two months he was laying next to her, his bare chest close to hers.

"Good morning, m'lady."

"Seb- Mister Sebastian."

He laughed a bit. "I think we have moved past all formalities. Your punishments are over, I imagine," he said, brushing her cheek. "Just Sebastian."

"Sebastian," she whispered, running her hand over his chest. "You are in bed with me."

"We fell asleep in my bed," he pointed out. She looked down and saw the familiar chains wound around the base of the bed. "You needed rest after my mistake last night."

Mey-Rin looked back at him and narrowed her eyes. Ah, yes, him trying to take her ass, in the dungeon. And after she had taken him so lovingly in her mouth. She moved away slightly and saw the pang of hurt in Sebastian's gaze. If there was a bed sheet near, she would have pulled it over her naked body and right up to her chin.

"I am hungry," she said at last, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sebastian moved off the bed and smiled. "Yes, m'lady."

He was gone and Mey-Rin stared at the ceiling. She felt sore, but figured it was a combination of the past few days and the added abuse of last night. She rolled over and looked out the window on the far side of the room. Padding over she stretched and looked down at the view he enjoyed from his window. The open gardens and the greenhouses, much nicer than the one she had - tree tops and the forest. Sighing she turned and gasped as Sebastian was back, tray full of food and a tea cup and kettle.

"Black tea?" he asked, already pouring a cup. She walked over and sat on the small table he had in a corner, lightly looking over the books he had on the shelf.

"Not much light reading," she commented, her fingers on the "Demons and Exorcist" book, which sat next to "Torture to Pleasure," which had a bookmark dangling out of it. She quirked her eyebrow as he settled the tea cup in front of her and a plate of sweets.

"Not much time," he replied, sitting back and watching her enjoy the aroma of the tea. "Too busy looking after the young master and the household."

"But you have servants," she protested. She thought for a moment and blushed. "I guess we are not very effective, are we?"

"I admit you each have faults. But," he said, flashing her a smile. "I have my ways of correcting them."

Her body tingled and she quickly put a mini-tart in her mouth from saying anything. He refilled the cup and went back to watching her.

"You going to dissect me with your looks?"

"I already took you clothes off, not much more I can take," he said, smiling wickedly.

"Sebastian," she growled, replacing the cup on the saucer and getting up. She rounded the small table and placed her arms around his neck, fluidly placing her rump on his bare legs. "Take me to bed."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Yes m'lady."

And her back hit the feathery soft mattress with a thud, her lover, and butler was raining slow kisses down her neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, giggling as he sucked her breasts in his mouth and circled his tongue before doing the same to the other. She bucked into him as she felt his hard cock scrap across her stomach as he leaned further down. He shifted further on the bed and shifted her legs over his shoulders, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he opened his mouth and his tongue dragged up her wet slit. She gripped the bed sheet and threw her head back.

"Scream as you will my love," Sebastian said, breathing on her vagina as he lapped at her like a hungry dog.

Mey-Rin felt the new sensation of her pussy on fire and screamed, her fingers yanking at Sebastian's head as she thrusted his tongue deeper into her. He nipped at her clit and she was rocketed once more off the bed, panting his name. Sebastian slowed and crawled up her body, wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on her pillowy breasts. His tongue snaked out and licked the other as he turned and kissed the one he laid on. She cradled his head to her chest and tried to slow her breathing.

"I deeply apologize to your beautiful woman parts," he whispered. "Do you think she accepted?"

Mey-Riin gave a shaky laugh, her nails scrapping across his arm as it pulled her tighter to him. "I think it's safe to say we are on our way."

"May I continue to fulfill your request from last night?"

She shifted and looked down at the dark haired man who was nuzzling her breasts now. "Yes."

And she was scooped up and carried down to the kitchen, both naked and unashamed as she laid her head on her lovers shoulder and crossed her ankles delicately. She wished to look like the innocent lady he wanted her to appear to others to be. Even so, as he placed her on the preparation table in the kitchen and he kissed her hotly, they both knew that she was anything but innocent. She wrapped her legs around his back once more as now his thick and stiff cock slide into her folds and made her sigh.

Sebastian was the perfect gentleman as they made love in the three places she had requested - in the kitchen, in the main hall, and on the roof.

"The roof?"

Mey-Rin turned and slid her arm up his chest, stroking his neck. "The first time we had sex. Well it was in your room, but this is where I noticed you walking in the woods, unsure if you really noticed me checking my guns or not."

"Oh I have noticed you."

"Now I know," she giggled. "But at the time, well." He captured her lips and dipped her.

"Mey-Rin if I could have found it in me at that time to be bold and come on to you, well, the roof would have been our first time. Actually," he said, pulling away and looking down her still naked body. "When I took you over my knee and slapped you, only to discover you were naked already under that dress. Naughty woman, then went up to your room and fingered yourself into cumming from that one incident."

She blushed and buried her face in his chest. "You heard me?" She looked up at him mortified.

"Oh yes, and I joined you outside your door in release," he smiled. "I should have bursted into your room and took you swiftly there. But as it was, I found myself being able to please you three weeks later, as you moaned and had a very," he moved his hand down to her vagina, "very," he rubbed, "vivid dream of me putting my fingers into to you and punishing you for tripping over your own feet."

"Is that where this punishment/pleasure came from?" she asked, moaning into his mouth.

"I would be lying if I said it did not make me think about my own wicked desires."

"Sebastian!" she yelped as he dragged the orgasm out of her body. His cock demanded attention as she settled back into his chest and she engulfed it in her mouth.

He now was the one moaning in pleasure and soon was giving her his seed.

The pair collapsed and kissed deeply one another. "I care for you deeply, Mey-Rin. And I know that is not what you want to hear."

She shrugged and settled her hand on his thigh, making dangerous advances toward his twitching cock. "If that is what you can give me, I will give you my love. Maybe, in time…"

He nodded and kissed her. "Maybe in time."


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday afternoon…

Sebastian rubbed Mey-Rin's shoulders, as she settled into the bathtub once more. It was mid-afternoon and they had lavishly dined on each others bodies, neglecting Mey-Rin's actual dining needs except for the early morning tea and several sweets. She plopped another cucumber sandwich in her mouth; all the morning food had been long worked off.

Sebastian worked his long fingers into her neck and she practically was asleep as he rubbed down her back and massaged her lower back, which had been killing her for weeks.

"Oh god, your fingers are so good," she muttered, leaning forward and sinking her face into the warm bath for a moment as he slide them back up her back.

"I know," he answered.

"My back has been killing me these past weeks," she groaned, leaning back into him.

He frowned and looked at her, her eyes closed. "Perhaps I have been a bit rough on your delicate body."

"Thankfully for you the young master wishes me to have long sleeves and long dresses. My wrists are bruised," she lifted them and he saw the purple marks of the shackle, "and my ankles as well. Thursday's pleasure left your hand marks on my hips, and I am not surprised if I have them on my butt cheeks," she moaned, turning to look up at him. "Punish me a little lighter, okay?"

Sebastian looked down and smiled slowly. He tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and cupped her chin.

"I don't think I will be punishing you. I have really been punishing myself this whole time." She shifted and sat up. "I have known you liked me for a long time, Mey-Rin, and only this past year have we both been growing a bit bolder in letting each other know about that. You can't tell me you fall over the perfectly smooth carpet every day, just as I happen to be coming down the hall? Or the spilling of wine when the glasses are placed the same place every night? Or maybe you catching yourself on my arm, struggling to keep your perfect balance, unperfect?"

Mey-Rin blushed. Her eyes were naked and she still had to ask him where he placed her glasses after teasingly taking them.

"You are just so handsome," she answered finally, tracing his chin. "How could a girl not fall for you?" She kissed him lightly and pulled back. "Besides, I'm not the only one to blame - you would grab my waist and suddenly try to dance with me. Or you would hold my back as I reached for the plates. How about you waiting to step in front of me when I have my arms full of the laundry? You know when laundry day is."

"I do know when laundry day is," he confirmed. "If I stopped running into you, and you stopped tripping into me, the young master and other servants would suspect something has changed between us. We have managed to keep our," he dragged his fingers down her side, making her shudder, "preferences, secret for two months because we keep our routine."

"So keep up our appearances?" she sighed, his fingers now working the soreness in her upper thigh.

"If you can bare it, my love."

She gripped his shoulder and slid her legs onto his, feeling the heat of the water rise and his cock trapped under her. She slipped it slowly into her and moaned as she felt her lovers hand on her back, guiding her body to the place they both knew so well.

"I can bare anything with you, Sebastian."

They kissed slowly and made love even slower.

The evening threatened to bring a storm in and they quickly dressed in simple dress and pants, throwing the water-tight canvases over Mey-Rin's rigged rifles that were set up around the roof. As they tied the last one down, the heavens opened and they found themselves soaked by the time they got to the roof access and slipped down the stairs into the attic. Playfully running down the stairs to the kitchen, Mey-Rin was cornered by Sebastian in the laundry room where he pushed her up against the wall and pushed off her dress.

"My wet woman," he said, his eyes flashing with desire. He had never had been so sex-craved, nor so fulfilled, in years. He nipped at her neck and down to her breasts, licking her nipples and palming them as he switched. He longed for something at that moment and did not know what. Her moans pierced the darkness of the basement. Slipping down on his knees he licked her slit and was rewarded with her hand in his hair, pushing him deeper. Ah yes, that did help.

"Dungeon," she gasped. "Please, love, give me your desires in the dungeon."

He picked her up, his pants still on, straining, and swapped kisses with his maid, walking down to the even darker places of the Manor. The cool air hit her naked body and made her shiver against him. He smiled and laid them on the mattress he had brought down in preparation for this weekend. He struck a match and was about to light a lantern when the delicate fingers brushed his hand.

"In the dark, my love. Be wicked to me in the dark," she breathed.

He blew out the match and unzipped his pants. "I do not wish to alarm or harm you, but I may put more bruises on your body, Mey-Rin."

Her breathing hitched and her hands found his naked chest, slide up to his neck and pulled him down. "Fuck me like those whores the boys want."

"Yes, m'lady."

Sebastian could let his human form go in the darkness, sure even the most sensitive eyesight of the sharpshooter could not see in the pitch blackness that was his personal hell. He let his demonic need unfurl as he looked down at the woman he could see perfectly well, he touched her slit and she came on him hard. He knew she felt as if his cock was deep in her. He smiled, his teeth sharp and wide. He pushed a finger to her head and he watched as his thoughts of pushing her into the wall, his cock sawing in and out, her loosing herself in orgasms, shuttered her body and her pussy leaked as if it was feeling the intense thought on her body. He curled his talons around her waist and slide his cock deep into her, his true nature breathing hard and panting as he eased his monstrous cock into her. In his human form he knew his cock was large, Mey-Rin had told him many times when he took his pleasure from her, but he was standard 15 inches when in his form. He hated to hurt his maid, but she wanted the wickedness in the dark, and how he imagined at least Bard taking his woman.

"Sebastian," she screamed.

He smiled at her and let the pleasure of his nature override his cultured form. He kissed her, placing her in a status of floating. This was not how he planned the weekend alone with her would go. He listened to the storm rage beyond the walls and he howled along with them. His beloved's body being slammed on his cock and his nature being let loose, placed her in in harm of being indeed broken. He backed out and let himself go, once in his unholy life, he let his seed spray and his body unleashed the depths of hell everything he had pent up…

He woke with a start, blinking down at the sleeping woman curled up on his chest. He tugged the blanked around her and she shifted, her delicate hand pulling on his shoulder and moaning a bit. He brushed the red hair away from her face and smiled. Mey-Rin was asleep on him, they were in his room, in the overstuffed reading chair, and beside him was a lamp burning low. He reached over carefully and turned the wick so the flame grew. He peaked down at her and lifted the blanked a bit, reassuring himself that she was not broken and bruised. She was naked, as was he, and the only visible bruises were the same ones from earlier that day. He blinked and looked at the clock - 1 a.m. A crack of lighting lit the room and casted out hidden shadows for a moment.

Sebastian closed his eyes and assessed his body. His legs and toes wiggled a bit, his arms were fine, the weight of the maid soundly on his chest, his head clear, his demonic nature properly in place. And his cock? Well, he smiled a bit, that was back to his regular deflated size, on his thigh, like it always was.

A dream, he thought. A bloody dream of him loosing himself and almost breaking his maid. Oh that would not do; his young master would scold him for sure. He thought back to when they had gotten back up to his room and found he was having to think very hard. He remembered they had heard the distant thunder and gone to cover the defense system Mey-Rin manned - 120 rifles in all. He remembered running down to the laundry room and slipping her out of her dress… yet his pants were no where to be found.

"Your dreams could be real," a voice said behind him. Sebastian turned and faced Claude Faustus.

"Get. Out."

Claude straightened and smiled down at the maid on his chest. Sebastian flashed his eyes and slipped her off him, standing to face the other demon. "I said -"

"I heard you, Sebastian. I can also follow orders," the other butler smiled a bit. "You can not be thinking about spending all your time in this room, with that on your cock."

Sebastian reached for his knives, but of course was naked, so settled on loosing his form a little.

"Oh. Very scary," Claude scoffed. "Parlor tricks for your little human maid. You can't whack off on your own, so you need to pleasure a human to do so? Tsk, tsk. How the mighty have indeed fallen."

And as the room light up from another lightening strike, he was gone, almost as if he never was standing in front of him, smug look and taunting.

"Mister Sebastian," a tiny voice called. He turned around and looked at the messy hair of his beloved maid.

"Mey-Rin," he sighed, kneeling beside her. She pushed her hair behind her ear and yawned. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"What am I doing on your chair. And…" she sat up and yanked the covers around her, her eyes bulging. "I'm naked," she whispered, looking frightened at him.

Oh no, Sebastian thought. Claude must have implanted thoughts not only into him, but Mey-Rin. He looked down and bit his lip, how would he fix his human so she would remember why they were not only in his room, but also both naked?


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday…

A soft knock was on the young masters study door and he turned as Mey-Rin opened the door, peeking her head in. She had her glasses on as well as her standard issue maids outfit.

After scaring her with her being in Sebastian's room, and naked, he had gently guided her out of his room, wrapped in a towel, and handed her the missing glasses. He had set out a tray of food and hot tea in front of her room, and had listened as she had opened the door, the slight squeaking of her steps on the floorboard, and retrieving of the food of simple toast, two eggs over easy, a sliced apple, orange juice, and oolong tea. A standard meal for her. Along with the meal, he had written a note, asking her to kindly come to the study about half past 8. After waking up in the middle of the night, he wanted her to not rush.

"Mey-Rin," he said, shifting back to his usual butler tone. She looked like the little mouse who was scared to be in trouble again, not the confident woman who took her glasses off when they were alone and rode his cock like a warrior. He bit his lip as she shuffled forward. Just how far back did Claude's thoughts set her?

"Yes, Mister Sebastian?"

"You know what today is?"

"Yes, sir, Sunday, sir."

He scowled and was glad she did not read his face clearly. Sebastian had not had that reaction from her in a while. She had grown confident, her tone had become much easier, when she was around him. "How long have we known each other?" he asked, closing his eyes briefly.

"Oh, I think, maybe, close to four years, sir?" She took a step and walked into the study, nervously looking around. "Is there a reason we are meeting when the young master is away?"

"Please do come sit beside me."

He watched the blush creep into her cheeks and turned away. He would kill Claude for placing a thought that over-rode the past year - or more - into her. He turned back and was in time to see her trip over something - her feet, perhaps - and began her familiar in-flight scream and arm wave. He effortlessly caught her as she began her downward tilt. He held her close and bent his head over her. How he wanted to scoop her up and carry her to the safety of the chair.

"Thank you Mister Sebastian," she squeaked. She righted herself and blushed deeply. She walked cautiously toward the seat and sat down.

"I asked you here because something around here does not seem right," he began. Pushing through thoughts implanted by demons was easier to do as a demon, but in humans it had been used to alter memories and sometimes alter history. He looked down at Mey-Rin as he passed her and sat opposite her. Unwinding her thought to make her remember their growing affection, and the last two months of their sexual relationship, would be difficult if he was working with the Mey-Rin of last year. She had only begun to not jump when he looked at her. "Something has changed from yesterday to day," he began. "I was hoping you could walk me through your memory of yesterday and maybe it will help me understand what is wrong."

"I can do that, Mister Sebastian." Mey-Rin wrinkled her nose and he could visualize her squinting her eyes and thinking. "Yesterday was Saturday, so I must have folded the laundry and put it away. And if the young master, Bard and Finny are gone, I think I cleaned out the fireplaces."

"Yes, I am sure that is your routine on a regular Saturday, but yesterday, what did you do yesterday?" Sebastian insisted, leaning closer to her.

"I… I … in the morning, I…" she paused and shook her head. She began again. "It was going to rain last night, so I asked you to help me cover the weapons on the roof," she said meekly. "We got wet, but you said you did not mind as we…. I took your clothes to the laundry room and … um… I woke up in your bedroom, naked," she gasped, her nose erupting in a nose bleed, quiet like the ones she would get when they first began their more intimate moments. "I'm so embarrassed! I am a disgrace to all maids! I am not worthy to be here any longer!" She jumped up and ran towards the door, once more tripping and sprawling on the floor.

Sebastian caught her, cradling her body as he lifted her up, not caring that her nosebleed was seeping into his jacket. He could wash it out. He wished he could wash her mind out and have her kissing him the way he so badly wanted to press his lips to hers. She was crying. Hard. How could his world be flipped in 12 hours?

"No you are not going anywhere. You belong here," he said, wishing with his heart she could understand the depth of the sentence. "You did nothing wrong by waking up in my room. You were safe, completely safe with me." He sighed at his own lie. "We did go to the roof, and we did place our clothes in the laundry room. Then we went to my room to warm up and watch the storm come in."

It came back to him; there was no dungeon demonic sex, there wasn't even rough sex. They had held each other, standing in the window and watched as the sky continued to pour down and the thunder and lightening played off the grounds. He had settled in his chair, reading a book to her, and she had curled up, cold. He had warmed a blanket by the fire and wrapped her in it, kissing her as she fell asleep. He had fallen into a restful state himself, and was awoken by Claude.

"I don't remember much before that," Mey-Rin cried. "Why would I have gone with you to your room? I am a lady! Oh please, Mister Sebastian, forgive me! I was being an improper lady and coming on to you, I am … Oh god," she cried in panic as her nose started to bleed again.

"Just tilt your head," he said gently and placed his handkerchief on her nose. He held her in his arms and rested his head on hers as he waited the nosebleed out. "You were never an improper lady," he said. Except when you wrapped your lips around my cock, or shouted my name as you climaxed, or when you came to my room for punishments and already were missing your panties, he lewdly thought. He settled his thoughts and asked her to recount Friday.

"You gave me a list to things to do, and Finny and Bard asked me to come with them to London. But I couldn't since I had to complete the list, you gave me. And in the evening the young master left. And that night, I had a dream…" she stopped and gasped.

"Go on, tell me," he prodded, a glimmer of hope dawning.

"I can't Mister Sebastian. I was, it was a… improper dream."

"Even butlers have improper dreams," he replied.

"No, I would rather not say, if you please."

Sebastian did not push. Instead he asked her to recount Thursday evening. A deep blush ran up her cheeks. He ventured and asked if it was another improper dream. Her nodded and he sighed.

"I shall guess you have memory of having rather numerous improper dreams, from the past two months."

Mey-Rin looked away.

"May I be improper and describe one I think we may have shared?"

Mey-Rin paled and turned red at the same time. He looked at her and wished he could hold her in their bed, the one he had punished her in, and the one he had unleashed every bit of pleasure out of her as well. Perhaps it would have made a difference. He looked down and undid her cuff, biting his lip as he rubbed his gloved thumb over the purple bruises.

"I dreamed that you were wanting me to come to you," he began, slowly. He caressed her wrist and looked at her cheeks, bright scarlet. "You wanted me to come to you and do improper things to you. Like kiss you," he whispered, brushing his lips against her cheeks, "and hold you," he said, once more rubbing her wrist. He unbuttoned her other cuff and rubbed her other bruised wrist. "You moaned in a rather seductive way my name - Sebastian -" he breathed, imitating her tone. "And I obliged by laying next to you and assisting you in your dream, and then you assisted me in mine."

Mey-Rin's breathing almost stopped as he whispered his memory of him sneaking into her room after hearing her moan in her sleep. He had used his hands to carry out her fantasy and had taken his own needs in his own hands. He caressed her arm as she slowly breathed, listening to heart speed up as he talked.

He licked his lips. "Is that the dream you dreamed?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Me too," he breathed.

Mey-Rin paused in her struggle to sit up to turn and face him. She slowly took her glasses off and bit her lip. Innocently she lifted her eyes to his and looked at him. "That was not a dream, was it? You came into my room when I needed you and, well, we… had relations."

"Not that night, no," he ventured, caressing her cheek with his thumb and glad to see the brown eyes waver from his steady gaze once. "I helped you in your hour of need."

"But we did have… relations," she said, almost as if she was trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes, many times."

Her eyes widened and he wished he only had confirmed her question.

"Many times?" she squeaked.

"I have fallen for you," he stated. He pulled her tightly towards him and was surprised she melted so easily into him. He looked down and shook his head a bit. She needed to know it all if the thought Claude had put into her mind would be shattered completely. He brightened at the thought she remembered their first contact.

"Our relations started off as me wanting to push you to see how deep your affections for me ran, and soon, my own feelings for you formed. Deeper than a butler should have for a maid. And I got scared, I wished to punish you for the things you ruined or your clumsy nature. I know you can't see much with those glasses, but surely you can see me standing in the hallway, or if the path is clear. Yet you always bumped into me, or made me have to catch all the things that you sent flying." He paused and cupped her chin. "I do not say this as a scolding, my dear, please don't think that. I need you to know why I started this in the first place. You were the one who peeked my interest with that seductive moan and erotic sex dream you happily guided me to fulfill."

She once more looked away and gave a shaky nod to continue.

"The first time I took you, it was after one of your nightly watches. I punished you for coming to see me in the woods -"

"But I knew you were there," she whispered.

His heart lightened and he smiled. "Yes, yes you did. We went to my room and I…" he paused. If she did not remember their most intimate moments, how could he describe his actions that it did not sound like she was being tortured and then raped?

"Did I want it?" she asked quietly. "Did I ask you to do things to my body, like in the dream?"

He thought back and smiled. "You did not know how to voice it as accurately as you did when you were asleep, but yes, you very much wanted it. You begged me to," he paused. She turned and looked at him, a deep longing he had first seen the night he punished her with his dildo collection. And the same one she had every time he slipped off her glasses and smiled at her, the desire readying her body for the pleasure and pain he would inflict. "You begged me to put my cock in you and fuck you," he said, deliberately accenting each word. He felt the feelings flood his body and he looked away before she could see his memory turning back into immediate need.

She pulled his face back to hers and held his gaze. She leaned in and with eyes open, kissed his lips, drawing out a deep moan from him. She pulled back and smiled a bit, and closed her eyes and leaned in again. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap and kissed her, pulling out every emotion he could from her, the sighs and moans, until she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head deeper into the kiss. Finally he pulled back a bit and she gasped for air. When she refilled her lungs, she looked up at him and smiled slowly.

"I got the courage to ask you to do that to me?"

"And a few other things your wicked mind could come up with," he added, his own wicked smile gracing his lips.

"Why does it seem like a desired dream and not a memory?" she asked, her fingers digging into his hair and letting go. "Why does it make my body tingle but my brain says it could never have happen. I am not that brave," she added, looking away.

"Says the woman who just tried to die with my lips on hers," he teased. "Did that spark a memory?"

She shyly slid her eyes up to his hopeful gaze. "My body is on fire with lust and wanting."

"Oh god," he groaned and kissed her again.

"What happened after we… made love?"

"It was not as gentle as making love, my sweets, not the first few times," he said. He shifted and laid her down on the plush carpet. He stretched out as well, undoing his coat so it would be easier to lay on the floor. He cradled her head in his right arm and leaned down and gave her a feathery kiss. "It took us a while to reach that. You almost seemed to want to be in my room, punished and pleasured. You even increased your clumsy behavior if that was really intended. In fact, last Wednesday you broke the young masters' mothers' vase, in this very room."

She looked at the now empty alcove and her eyes went wide. "I was dusting and noticed some dust on the vase. I picked it up, dusting and there was a crash - Bard burning the dinner again I think - and I smashed it accidentally as I tried to put it back on the shelf. Oh the young master was out that morning, but I was not quick enough to clean it before you found it and me."

He smiled at the memory flooding back. A real one. "And do you remember what I did after wards?"

She squinted her eyes and let her mind work. "There are cobwebs in my brain, I think," she said. He grimaced. Claude would pay for this. "I think I was asked to follow you and I was happy to do so. I was," she looked down at her exposed wrists, "chained and you," she blushed a bit and then turned to face him. "You told me I could only scream once, whisper three times, and give you six sighs." Her eyes beamed in pride for remembering. She giggled a bit and traced her finger along his cheek. "And you punished me for the vase by having me train my vaginal muscles to please you."

Sebastian practically ripped her dress up as he undid his belt and knelt over his maid. "Thank you for remembering," he whispered into her ear. "I am so glad I don't have to be the one in torture who remembered everything the past two months."

Her hand wrapped around his cock and she smiled, startled. "Well, I don't remember everything," she said, pulling at him once more. "But I am sure my body will," she added, dragging his hard cock toward her vagina.

He leaned down and kissed her, his fingers rubbing her slit and drawing out a bit of her readiness. "My love," he whispered as he sank a little of his cock into her. She smiled and wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. "I think I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday afternoon…

The lovers revisited some of the highlights that were still vague desires to Mey-Rin, even as Sebastian heard the young master come back from his weekend trip. He held her body against the wall and let her body soak up his seed as he made a small dent in the wall. She pushed him on the carpet and he growled as she took over and rode his cock, hard and cumming as he placed his hand over her mouth, listening with his ears as Bard and Finny came back to the manor as well. He finished her with another mind-blowing orgasm in their bed, him eying the chains, and her eying the row of dildos.

"My love," he sighed, rolling off her in deep satisfaction. "Oh my love, that was not worth loosing your memory over, but that was amazing sex."

Mey-Rin curled up into his arm and sighed. Her right arm caressed his chest and she kissed his cheek. "Now I know why my body was so sore this morning. I was deliciously taking care of all my wild dreams of you, Mister Sebastian."

"Oh when you call me that -" he stopped and sighed. "The young master needs me." He moved to get out of bed and stopped. "My dear Mey-Rin, will you spend the night in my arms tonight?"

She sat up and looked down at him. "Will you promise to not erase my memories of us?"

"I did not do - oh I must leave and attend to the young master. He will start coming up here and if he finds you in my bed, we will wish to have our memories erased. I promise tonight I will tell you. I beg your pardon, I must leave you."

He grabbed his butler uniform and dashed through the bathroom, changing in a blink of an eye and whisked down the hall toward his young master who was yelling his name at the top of his lungs.

"Welcome back, my lord," he said, his voice as smooth as silk and not a hair out of place.

"God did you not hear me the first time? Or the fifth?" He rubbed his forehead and pinned him with a cold look.

"I am sorry my lord, I was taking a break from my duties to inspect the grounds after last nights storm," he said. Bowing he added, "All is well and nothing is out of the ordinary now."

The young Earl huffed and asked for his tea and dinner delivered to his study. Sebastian heard the familiar steps of a certain maid and effortlessly nodded to his master. His arm was touched by a slim hand and he turned to look at his maid.

"Mey-Rin," he acknowledged.

She had her glasses on and she looked at him, a smile gracing her lips. "Did our morning activities get cleaned, Sebastian?"

He shuttered and nodded. "Yes, m'lady, they did."'

She lifted her glasses and pegged him with her brown eyes. "I'd hate the young master finding out about your activities, my dear."

"Or yours," he replied, just as hotly. "The staff is downstairs and there is a pile of laundry you neglected to compete, my dearest. I dare say we will keep you rather busy washing sheets."

She smiled and slid down her glasses. She leaned up and whispered, "Not if we fuck in different rooms every night, my sweet lover." And walked off toward the kitchen.

His cock strained against his pants and he saw her stumble over the ripple in the carpet. She caught herself and he let out a breath. He breathed deep, her lingering scent on his clothes and in the entry hall which he stood. Smiling a little he turned and walked after his maid. Already planning a nightly rotation of visiting the different bedrooms that were in the manor.


	11. Chapter 11

Three months later…

Sebastian pulled her apron strings and let them fall to her sides, pushing up her dress on her backside. He nuzzled his face into her neck and nipped at her. His hands wandered from the apron strings to under her apron, cupping her lovely breasts. His stiffening cock bucked into her almost naked butt.

"Sebastian," Mey-Rin scolded. "Please, I have work to do," she said. She looked at him and moved one of his hands, which he quickly placed on the top of his lovers pussy, sliding under her fabric covering.

She let out a huff and leaned her head back into his hard chest. "I am not going to learn how to bake a chocolate cake, will I?"

Sebastian went back to kissing her neck. "Not if I can help it."

"The young masters' birthday is tomorrow."

"Yes and I can make a cake in a few minutes, not," he said, slipping her dress up even more, "in a few hours."

"Well, good on your demon powers," she muttered. "Some of us are still just mere humans."

"I will let you know when I find one," he breathed, turning her around and moving her next to the bowl of chocolate cake batter she was in the process of stirring. "You are no mere human, Mey-Rin. That astonishing eyesight is only the beginning." He captured her lips and kissed her deeply.

He was forced - or really compelled - to tell his lover about his true nature after Claude almost eased her memories of their change in relationship status. He had planned on telling her eventually, if he had too, but Claude's intervention and her confusion, he decided it was time. Besides, they had basically also moved from a punishment/pleasure relationship to one based on just about pleasure. He was eager to maintain that new status.

The night after the Claude incident, he had put his master to bed, and found her already in his bedroom, sitting at the small table in the corner, reading the book he had started to read to her the night before, before Claude implanted thoughts into both of them while they slept.

"Mey-Rin, some tea?"

She looked up and nodded. "Why do you not pour yourself a cup?" she asked finally, accepting the delicate china cup.

He sat down and looked at her. Her brown eyes held the curious question that his own young master had asked so many years previous, yet the answer was obvious to him.

"I do not need substance to sustain myself," he answered. "I neither need drink or food, and if I do take it, it sometimes is out of politeness or boredom."

"You know that is not a good answer," she said after a moment of their silence. "No man can live without food or water."

"No, no man can," he replied. He studied the tea cup she sat down and looked back at her. "I am not a man."

"Could have fooled me," she muttered, a pointed gaze at his crotch.

"Mey-Rin, please, some decorum," he lightly scolded. He bit his tongue; they had agreed no more punishments were needed because she would continue to let her acting skills of tripping and falling into him at odd times, continue for the sake of the young master and the other servants, who would expect such incidences to occur. Only in his room would she take her glasses off and let the intelligent eyes be seen. But she had proven she rather liked the shackled to bed part of their exploits as well. His mind had shifted so quickly to taking her and punishing her for the un-lady like tone and words, he sighed and looked away. Chains and dildos still would always have a place in their bedroom play.

"Sorry," she said, sitting back and folding her hands in her lap. "So not a man. And you do not need any food or drink. And we know you like rough bedding…" she lifted a corner of her lips at him and watched as he rolled his eyes. "So, what are you, not a man?"

"I am almost afraid to say, dear," he answered, guarded. "I am not sure how you will react."

"Personally or as your bed mate?"

"Tongue," he warned, narrowing his eyes. He was still not above shoving another thick dildo in her and making her do her duties with it in; it would still be pleasurable for them both to be in that kind of pain. "Your memories were clouded by something that is like me. However, I would never do such a thing. Your memories are too fragile as a human to be messing around with them. And," he paused, his fingers longing to touch her face, "too precious."

"You keep skipping around the topic, Sebastian," she said, leaning forward and placing her hands on the small table. "Tell me."

"I am a demon."

Mey-Rin stilled and he was sure she was broken from processing the words. He twitched as he listened to her heart beat a little faster and slow back down. He knew she was a superstitious woman and telling her would perhaps press her over the edge and seal the end of any relationship they had.

"Mey-Rin?" he ventured, his eyes searching hers.

"So that was why the sex was hotter than hell," she finally muttered, her mind clicking and continuing to process the words.

"Not a time to joke, my dear," he said, leaning back a bit. "But yes, I suppose in relation to your other partners, I would be better."

Mey-Rin blushed deeply. "I'd have you know I only had two before you," she spat.

"I will not say anymore on the subject."

She opened and closed her mouth. Finally she shot him a look and got up. Whirling around she faced him, anger, jealousy, longing, and worry, all passed over her face. "How many have you had?"

"Too many lifetimes worth," he sighed. "Never once did I think I could be tamed to not inflict pain while drawing out the pleasure," he added thoughtfully. He did not expect to be back handed by the beautifully angry maid that now stood mere inches from his face. "Mmm, I see you still love the pain as much as I do."

"You… you…'

"Demon?" he said helpfully. He caught her hand as it made its way back to his face. "My darling, I only want you to know me. You have fallen for a beautiful facade that I have built, and is me, deep down, but I am also a demon, with demonic thoughts, and demonic needs. Which," he sighed as he pulled her to sit on his lap. "Brings us back to Claude, the man who pushed your memories to the recesses of your once innocent mind."

She set her lips in a hard line. "I do think 'innocent mind' is a bit far." She paused and sighed, thinking. "He is a demon as well?"

He nodded. "The worst kind."

"There are levels?" she asked, a finger trailing along his still buttoned dress shirt.

He turned his eyes to her and sighed exasperated. "You are a tease when you should be listening. One more quip and I will chain you to the bed."

"I think I do well like that," she whispered. She found herself in a dizzily moment shackled hands and feet to the bed they had made love a few hours previous. Sebastian looked at her, stalking around the bed like a hungry lion, the ridding crop smacking his open palm suggestively.

"I am faster than you can imagine," he said, trailing the crop up her leg. He lifted the dress she still had on and smiled. "I could take my pleasure swiftly and leave you beginning to get ready for me. I could cum deep inside and you be bone dry, in pain as my cock took you." He slid the tool across her slit and teased it a bit. "I could do all the work you, Finny, and Bard fail to do, but I like having you around. Even so I still do the work," he added with a wink. The crop now was on her arm. "I take care of the young master because I am bound to him in a deep way, yet I take care of you because I am just as equally bound. Of course, our bond was mainly one sided," he mused, bring the crop to her breast. He leaned down and ripped her dress apart. "I could take you and leave you in a blink of an eye," he breathed.

"Sebastian," she whispered as he kissed her now exposed chest. "Why did the other demon do this to me?"

He stilled and sat up, tracing the round cheeks and full lips. "That, as I said before, is because Claude is the worst kind of demon. He is jealous. Jealous of what I have."

"Of me?" she asked, a mix of wonder, doubt, and hopefulness.

"Partly. But mainly of the young master. He has a master as well, but he is, well, rather more like us in his sexual desires. Pain before pleasure. But the young master," Sebastian smirked.

"Please, my dear, don't talk about the young master to me like that," she pleaded. She wished her arms were not shacked so she could place a hand on his arm. She moved a bit and her ripped dress fell off her left breast, drawing his eyes back to her.

"Yes, sorry. Claude and his master. Claude wishes to have the young master and destroy my part of paradise here," he said. His hand palmed her breast and he laid the crop beside her head. Smoothing back her hair he kissed her. "You look so willing to take me when you are spread for me."

She sighed as he lowered his mouth to hers once more. He slipped her his tongue and they kissed deeper. Sebastian moved and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off and dropping it on the floor, getting a raised eyebrow from his maid. He never dropped his clothes in a messy pile. He pulled his pants off in a single motion and climbed back on the bed, taking his usual position between her leg, stroking his hardening cock in front of her.

"Claude hates that I had a woman like you want me in such secret ways," he breathed. "He had told me that before in passing. I laughed and said I indulged your small fantasies because I only knew them to be innocent. You never acted on them… at first," he added, slipping his head into her. "The nights you moaned and pleasured yourself, my name on your lips were the first indicator you were bolder and more committed to the fantasies then I believed. And when I watched, and then joined, I knew my own desires were quickly rising." He pushed a bit deeper and placed his hands on either side of her hips, rocking gently. "And then we crossed the line. My desires clouding me and my position only making me see a desirable woman, a tainted mind, and a way to fulfill each of our needs."

"Sebastian," she gasped as he slid all the way in finally. Mey-Rin pulled at her shackles and found them soon undone around her wrists. She pushed a hand into his hair as he kissed her nipples, and she placed one on his shoulder, pushing him slightly to set a slow burning pace.

"I am glad you punished me. I have struggled with my self-impairment for years, and the desires of my body. I knew you were too good to be a man who would look at me twice, so I let myself dream, maybe then I could be happy. But they only made the longing more unbearable at times." She sighed as he kissed her lips and he gave her long, steady strokes deep inside her. "So unbearable," she muttered. Her body felt like it was exploding and she moaned in pleasure.

"What kind of butler would I be, if I did not satisfy that need?" he whispered, "This past year has been a mutual growth for us - as you have been more bold about your fantasies, I have been discovering I liked being in them. And when I took you the first time, I could dominate you on a different level then outside these walls."

"A slow torture," she muttered as she pulled his head back down to hers.

"As a demon, I am rather apt at that. I am patient and can toy with my food," he whispered, licking her ear. "It makes the meal so much more enjoyable," he added, slamming into her now.

She screamed through his muffled hand and he came deep in her as he appreciated how her vaginal muscles had grown from his last device. She gripped his cock like a vice as he sped up and deposited his cum.

Back in the kitchen, three months later, he was teasing her cherry red lips with the chocolate batter as he finished satisfying her. Mey-Rin still had taken a few days to process that he was a different species, but eagerly climbed on his cock and slated her own needs at night. He kissed his beautiful woman and nipped her lips as she sighed into him. Three months later and he was not sure how much she accepted that he was demon versus accepted that she could continue to fulfill her never dull fantasy life.


	12. Chapter 12

A month later, after the kitchen incident…

Mey-Rin put her hair back up and studied herself. It would be her birthday soon and she was sure Sebastian knew and she hoped was planning a get-away. Despite the night after the "I'm a demon" talk, she had continued to venture out and took what she wanted - her dream man. She wondered if Sebastian did not lose her interest because he was a demon, or if she really was willing to overlook it. Nevertheless, she had moved into his room, slept in his bed, and used his quarters for the past two months.

She looked at the small window in the bathroom and made sure the lock was still secure. Since Claude's midnight visit to them four months ago, Sebastian had become very cautious about intruders. Of course he also admitted to not letting his guard down and he still felt the other demon butler lurking in the shadows of the woods around the Manor. Her twice a month night patrols had her scanning for a slightly familiar face and curling up in Sebastian's arms as she slept on the roof.

"Mmm, a beautiful woman in my bathroom," Sebastian said, sliding behind her. He seemed to float rather than walk, and Mey-Rin wondered how she had missed all the little signs that would have told her her lover was far from human in the beginning.

"And a devilishly handsome butler," she replied, leaning into his kiss. "I must be dreaming."

"I missed you last night. And the night before… and the night before," he whispered, dropping hot kisses on her neck. His hand pushed up her dress and long fingers sank into her. He curled them and she gasped, smiling knowingly that he would always find her spots.

"The young master is up," he sighed into her hair. "I had hoped with a trip to the townhouse he would sleep in. Such a wearisome boy," he muttered, taking his fingers from her and sucking the small wetness on them. He kissed her and vanished.

She leaned against the sink and steadied herself. Grabbing her glasses, she walked out of the room she shared and put them back on, feeling the weight of them change her breathing and giving her both blurry vision and a slight headache she had learned to accept. As Sebastian would have said, if a Phantomhive maid could not accept her limitations, what kind of maid would she be?

"Your birthday is tomorrow," Finny sang when he saw her. Mey-Rin nodded and accepted the forceful hug of the teenager. "We should start celebrating!"

"You are too kind, Finny," she said. "There is still much to do around the house though."

"Maybe you can ask Mister Sebastian real nice to give you the day off, and you could be pampered by him," Finny said, leaning into her and nodding.

"Aw, stop teasing her. You know she would do anything to get Mister Sebastian's attentions," Bard said, stepping into the room. "You just do your job Mey-Rin and we will take care of tomorrow."

Her eyes welled up and she burst into tears, not an unusual occurrence when they said something sweet. She knew that her tears also made Bard, and by extension Finny, uncomfortable and soon they were shuffling out of the servants dining room and to their respective places.

"Still manipulating the boys I see," a voice said, behind her. Glove clad hands went around her waist and pulled her to his hard chest. "I could give you the day off tomorrow and pamper you, just say the word."

She leaned into Sebastian and smiled. "Their concern is touching, and goes to show that no one suspects a thing. After all," she said, tuning in his arms. "Who would suspect the mousy maid, who has had a crush on her Butler for years, makes that butler eat out of her hands when they were alone."

"I don't remember eating out of your hands, m'lady. Perhaps you are referring to when I dine on your delicate juices from your pussy?"

She almost came from his lewd words. "If you can get the day off tomorrow, let me off and I will let you do all those wonderfully wicked things to me that you said you wished you could have done for the past three days."

"Mmmm, manipulating me now," he answered with a raised brow. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Yes, m'lady," he answered, before letting her go, and to her, was only a vanishing blob of black and a hint of tailcoat.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday - Mey-Rin's birthday…

Sebastian let her sleep all night, tucked into his right side, not touching her except to stroke her hair absentmindedly or drop a kiss or two when she moaned his name. They made love everyday and she still had sex dreams bout him. He smiled and went back to his reading. He had indeed asked the young master to give him and the maid off for the weekend, not caring how much the Earl pried, and simply said that it would be something he had wished to do for her for a while. He only briefly mentioned the run in with Claude, not the nature why the memories were repressed, and he was grateful that the young master did not press on any of his personal dealings, leaving every ounce of the household running to him.

"Morning," Mey-Rin muttered, yawning and stretching. She looked at him and smiled slowly. "No birthday spankings?"

He smiled down at her and let the evil images of her screaming in terror and pleasure taint his eyes. "Not yet," he simply replied, kissing her forehead. "I will draw you a bath and we shall then be off when you are dressed."

She crooked her head as he slipped out of the bed, and Sebastian knew she was drinking in every ounce of his naked body, as he did hers as she moved from the covers as well. He paused and captured her before her feet hit the ground. He lifted her like the feather she was to him.

"Your feet shall not touch the ground unless necessary," he explained. He placed her on the chair in the bathroom and smiled as he turned the water on to fill the tub. "Today is your very special day, and the start of something I hope you will never forget."

He felt her hands on him and sighed. She should be relaxing, not on her feet, teasing him.

"You make it sound like I forgot everything so far," Mey-Rin said, kissing his back. She cupped his ass as he stood and he looked over his shoulder and down at her. "If I do, you have my permission to fuck me back to remembering."

"That tongue," he scolded, picking her up and placing her in the tub. "You are forgetting your manners, young lady."

"Do I get my birthday swats?" she asked, coyly dragging his hand under the water and towards her.

"Not yet," he repeated.

He kissed her forehead and reached for the soap and sponge, lightly pressing them into her skin as he washed her. He had washed her like he did his young master, but with his beloved he could reach and touch all her secret places. However, at the moment, he avoided them. She kissed him on the cheek when he washed her stomach and carefully her breasts.

"You are not as thorough as usual, Sebastian," she whispered.

He gave her a ghost smile and continued on his bathing routine. She was so much more sure of herself when they were alone, and it had only grown as the time had continued.

He planted a kiss on her temple and told her he was done. If she wanted to soak a little longer, he would be in the bedroom. She closed her eyes and he closed the door, leaning against it and smiling. Mey-Rin had slowly but surely broken into his heart. And maybe he felt light and free because of the mysterious emotion of love. He had entertained many women, and men, over his time on Earth, but he could not think of a single one that showed how much they liked him quite the way the maid had, and did. She spent months pining over him, tripping and falling into him to feel his touch, and when he could not understand why she did not stop after he brushed her off so many times, he turned to his way of showing affection back - a good dildo and riding crop, and mind blowing orgasms.

His ears perked for any sounds of the household stirring in disrepair and silently thanked Tanaka for taking over for the weekend. He had a feisty maid on his hands he was planning on handling all weekend. It was almost like they could have their original weekend of bliss back, minus Claude showing up at the end and making him sweat the last day of their weekend.

"Sebastian?" Mey-Rin called. He was there in an instant, and she momentarily stilled as she was standing up in the bathtub. "Oh," she said. He smiled; he was fully dressed for a relaxing weekend.

Wrapping a towel around his love, he lifted her up and let her towel off as he unplugged the tub. He turned as she dried her hair, her wild red hair sticking up in odd areas as she applied friction to her hair. He looked her glorious body up and down. Yes, his plans would suit her very well. He licked his lips and saw her still. Ah, nothing got past those intelligent, sharp eyes.

"Not yet," he whispered, brushing his fingers over her lips. He directed her gaze to the dress on the chair, a dress that he had ordered for her. "Please, let me know when you are ready for the corset," he simply said as she walked over to it.

"Sebastian, the neck line!" she squeaked as he left her once more.

He smiled - ah yes, the neck line was immodestly low. And the tight corset would shift her breasts up further, almost to the point of spilling out. He smiled as she shuddered as he tightened her stays, making her look like a prostitute, reminding him very much of the naughty maid outfit she had worn once, and he kept in his closet. He settled a coat over her and placed her glasses gently on her nose. He kissed her nose and handed her a hat. Picking up two suitcases he smiled.

"My love, after you."

She trotted in front of him and Tanaka opened the front door and gave a small bow as the couple left. Sebastian helped her into the wagon and settled on the drivers seat, reigns in hand and destination in mind. They wound through the woods surrounding the Phantomhive Manor, and came out to the main road. Shortly afterward, Mey-Rin joined him on the seat and startled him.

"My dear, I am your driver, get back into your seat."

"But I'd rather press against you than the blankets you provided," she said. Her glasses were still on and her high pitched voice whined. He placed an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"We are almost there my love," he said. He offered her a hand as she climbed nimbly back into the carriage. He heard her rustle the blankets and settled them around her once more. He smiled and turned down another long road, toward the modest cottage he had rented for the weekend. He wanted her to feel like they were a couple, alone and could do anything without fear of being found out.

"My sweet love," he said, gently waking her. He was amazed she had fallen asleep down the bumpy lane. "We are here."

Mey-Rin opened her eyes and saw the black outline of Sebastian's hair through her cloudy glasses. They were lifted and she blinked as the world became crystal clear. She gave her lover a smile as she sat up and took his gloved hands in her own. He looked so handsome standing there with her hands in his own.

Again, as she was about to put her foot on the ground, she found herself in his arms and she let out a cry, quickly placing her hand over her mouth. He smiled and laughed.

"We are alone, my dear. Scream if you wish," Sebastian said, a gleam in his eye. She laughed and hugged him.

"Can I scream when I get my birthday swats?" she asked as they walked past the front door.

"I hope you do," he said darkly. "But not yet."

He placed her gently to stand in the living room, a well furnished room with plenty of natural light. The small fireplace already had a fire going and as she walked around she found that there were already covered dishes on the table in the dinning room. She bit her lip and looked at Sebastian. He smiled and nodded. He had made them all for her. She uncovered one and groaned as the smell of Shepherd's pie hit her. Uncovering the next was green beans, and then a chocolate drizzled cake with a cracker shell. She uncovered two more dishes and found steak and a pile of potatoes. Her stomach growled.

"Glad you approve," Sebastian said, hugging her around the waist. "I know these are your favorite foods."

"You made them all for me?" she asked, her eyes welling and tears flowing.

"Of course. If you don't mind, I'd like to try some with you," he replied, hugging her into his chest. "I have a feeling you will need all the energy you can get."

"Sebastian," she groaned as she turned and pulled him down to kiss him hotly. "Stop teasing me."

He laughed and stepped back. His coat fell and she slowly undid her own, feeling the cool air hit her almost bare chest for the first time since she put on the dress. His hands went to her side and pulled her deep into another kiss.

"M'lady, please let me tease you a bit longer," he breathed.

Her hand snaked into his hair and she groaned as he pulled away. "You owe me three nights of pleasure, my love," she reminded him.

"I owe you a birthday you will not forget." He sighed and slipped out of her embrace, seeing the frustration, and slight disappointment, in her face. He wanted nothing but her body splayed under him, his pleasure finding hers… and he pinched his nose and looked back at the table. Moving to cover the dishes he gave her a small glance. There were so many thoughts and words racing in his own mind. "I will give that to you - all of it," he said, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes, "I promise, but please, patients, my sweet."

"You are not saying something," Mey-Rin said, panic almost in her voice. "What are you not saying?"

He looked back at her and took her into his arms, although she fought to look up at him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I never told you what thought Claude implanted into me that night," he finally whispered. "I never wanted to, still don't, but since you know what I am, I think you should see it as well."

"I get to see you?" she pushed and studied his face. "But you said this was your form - true form."

"My alluring body and face are part of it, yes. Oh, Mey-Rin, I had hoped to not have this on today of all days. Leave it to tomorrow?" Even as he asked, Sebastian knew that she would refuse. He sighed and stopped her protesting with a finger on her lip. "My darling, I know that was a dumb question, please, be still."

She did settle down and he let her go. "Tell me. Tell me, Sebastian, or so help -"

He lost his form and blanketed out the sun streaming into the house. He left her blind and watched within the darkness as his maid stood still and used her powerful sight to find his red eyes, glowing in the darkness.

"I am this when I am not in my form. I hate being this, and only do so when I need to show my power. The thought Claude put in me was that I showed you this and took you to bed - a dangerous position for your fragile, human, body." He gathered himself and stood once more, perfectly human in shape and dressed sharply, in front of Mey-Rin who looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh dear, another nosebleed," he muttered handing her a napkin.

She pressed it to her face. "You are a demon," her muffled words hanging out like a sudden realization. He sighed and made a small movement toward her, lifting his hand to offer the chair she stood beside.

He caught her with expert reflex and experience as she passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

Friday evening…

Mey-Rin woke with a startled scream. She sat bolt upright and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, settling her breathing.

A demon, a real, true, demon, she thought. And I have let myself fall for him, thinking he was a human, an extraordinary one, but human, and then to find out he is not. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

He had fucked her. He had violated her body and she, she gulped at the very thought, liked it. Craved it. For the past six months, almost daily having her needs met. Wanted nothing more than to have his hard cock sliding…

"No!" she shouted into the waning light of the room, her hands on her head, pressing the headache back. Her heart stopped when a soft knock came on the door.

"Mey-Rin?" The door slowly opened and the handsome butler she had eagerly had fallen for, taken to bed… she looked away as his head peeked around the door. She didn't see the light flicker in his eyes and dim a bit. "Mey-Rin?"

"Yes, Mister Sebastian?"

"Please, do not call me that," he said, his voice a bit gruff in his annoyance and concern. "We are past that."

She brought her knees closer to her body as she turned and looked at him. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"I brought you tea," he replied, showing her a cup in his left hand. "And I was not sure if you were hungry so I brought some pie and some meat. Which -"

"Fine. Thank you. Please put them down and I will get them," she said, the sharpness in her voice making her own heart shrink.

Sebastian bowed and placed the items on the small table beside her. He stood up and regarded her, still deep love in his eyes, which she felt pull her towards him. Mey-Rin turned away and felt the tears prick her eyes.

"If there is nothing else," he said, a sad hopefulness in his voice.

"No." She let the tears fall as she dismissed her once lover. "Sebastian - wait," she called as he closed the door. She looked and could see him standing stiffly, his back toward her, in the doorway, waiting. "Will you… will you sit outside and talk to me?"

He bowed his head and she saw his eyes glance over his shoulder. "Door open or closed, m'lady?"

She wiped her dripping nose and muttered, "Half way."

He nodded and she heard a chair scrap. "Yes, m'lady?" he prompted after the long stretch of silence had seemed to make him miles away.

She took the tea and gulped it down. The tea was perfection, as always, and she settled her nerves a bit. "You are a demon."

"Yes."

"And a butler."

"That I am."

"Why was I brought to the Phantomhive Manor - did you toy with me from the beginning?"

"Oh Mey-Rin, darling, I never toyed with you. You were happily doing that on your own, and I merely could not take the teasing, like any man. And as for your employment, I admit I knew about your profession and kept an eye on you for a few months after the young master's return. Rescuing you from the firing squad was merely good timing."

She slid across the bed and looked at the food. She chose the steak first. Cutting it was like slicing into the finest cut she had ever had in London, it melted on her tongue. "Damn, you are a good cook."

"Thank you, m'lady. The young master has a demanding palate and I had to learn."

"Because you don't eat."

"Because I don't eat," he replied. "May I offer another cup of tea?"

"How…" she paused and looked at the cracked door. "Yes, please."

He came in, and replaced her empty cup with a fresh one. He did not look at her, and she wondered if it was because he did not want to show how much he was hurting. She bit her lip; she did not want to see the hurt in his eyes either.

She stopped him from leaving with a reach of her hand, placed delicately on his arm. "I'm sorry, it, well, it scared me."

"I understand," he simply said and continued back to his seat outside her room.

"Why would a demon like you fall for an ex-assassin?" she asked quietly, finishing her steak with a small sigh.

"Why would a professional assassin willingly blind herself?"

"It was my job!" she protested. "Not the same thing - I hope."

"No, not the same, m'lady," he agreed. "I fell for you because I have never felt so… pursued. In all my years and all the people I have met, you, Mey-Rin, without reservation, you fell for me. Oh, I have had men and women swoon over me - that is one of many reasons I have such a beautiful face. I invite them in, but you chased me, even when I did not want to be chased - at first. And I finally had to see how you wanted me."

She blushed. Placing the dish on the table, she stared at the pie. She placed her feet on the floor and looked at them. "You liked me pursuing you?"

"Yes."

"You desired to have me because of my increasing boldness?"

She heard him groan. "Yes."

She quietly stood up and took a small step toward the door. "Were you surprised how much I dreamed about you? In the sexual way?"

"I am a demon, and I know I can be alluring, but yes, I was surprised how much you still wanted me after I turned you down. And even more so after I punished you the first time," he replied. "I admit I had started listening to you sleep and talk out loud, and felt myself wanting you as well."

"I don't talk in my sleep," she said, stopping by the door.

"You most certainly do. The many dreams of my hands on you, how you longed for me to take a walk with you and kiss in the rain. Very romantic, my dear," he replied, pushing open the door a bit. They stared at each other. "And I would not be a very good man if I didn't tell you I loved you. Every fiber of my being tingles when you are near. I could be on fire when you touch me. Having this talk, being far away, makes me wish to have you so much more. But I will obey anything you ask of me."

He knelt down in front of her and bowed deeply.

"I am not royalty," she squeaked, yanking him to stand. "I don't deserve to be bowed to, not after questioning you. Oh god," she sighed and turned around. "You should hate me for how I questioned you. I am such a bad woman!"

She felt the familiar weight of his hands on her shoulders and stilled in her tears. "My love."

"Am I dirty for wanting you so much still?"

"No," he whispered, slipping his arms around her slowly. "Never feel dirty. You have a pure heart and some amazing dreams. Those guided us together."

She sighed at feeling of his hands as they came around her waist. "Sebastian…"

"M'lady?"

"It's still my birthday, is it not?"

He checked his watch in his vest and nodded. "Yes, for another 30 minutes."

She turned and slid her hands up his clothed chest, the sudden craving for him to be on and in her body washing over her. "You still owe me my birthday spankings."

"Ah, so I do," he nodded. "My love?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Please," she replied, heating up with her desire.

He kissed her gently and she wished to have his tongue in her mouth, erase the afternoon, wish she could simply have accepted her lover was a demon and have him make love to her. She groaned and grabbed his head and pulled him in for another kiss.

"May I give you your pleasure and pain now?" he asked.

Holding his gaze she reached under her dress and wiggled off her underpants, dropping them on the floor next to him. He looked at them and back at her, his tongue darting out and licking his lips. She walked back to the chair he had patiently sat on and bent over, slowly lifting her dress and revealing her bare ass to him.

He smiled, a wicked smile and went to one of the cases and snapped it open. He turned, the ridding crop in his hands.

"Please," she begged as he walked slowly towards her. He cracked it through the air and she closed her eyes as it made the air sing. "Oh god, please."

Sebastian laughed a bit and slapped her ass lightly with the crop. "Remember to scream for me darling," he whispered.

She screamed his name exactly 24 times.


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday, mid-morning…

Sebastian pulled her back into him and she panted, openly letting her breast swing as he took her over the chopping block. His cock felt like it was being being lit on fire as he sawed in and out.

"Oh god… please…oh fuck me harder," she cried.

He grabbed her shoulder and slammed harder into her body, his every fiber concentrating his thoughts on the pretty red head that was bent over after she found him chopping fire wood. Her perfect ass was staring at him, red and still tender from the whippings he had given her the previous night. He palmed them, leaving fresh bruises. He breathed hard as he bent his knees and changed the angle, pulling her back toward him as he plunged in and out. He could physically keep fucking for hours, but as he felt the deep tunnel of his lover convulse, he knew she would not last much longer.

"Sebastian! OH god! Please! Yes!"

He smiled and connected with her for one more deep thrust and let his seed pour into her. He panted as he gave small thrusts, drawing another orgasm out of her. He pulled out and held her body to his, slowly sitting on the cold ground, cradling the euphoric body of his lover once more. Her fainting and recoiling from him after showing his true form to Mey-Rin had scare him. He did not want to loose the outspoken, sassy, and slightly bossy assassin that had become an unsure, questioning, clumsy maid simply because she had been asked to not be so forward. He kissed her head as she came down from her orgasm. This woman he held, that was her true form, not the mousy woman who stole touches when she 'accidentally' knocked into him.

"The wind is going to chill you, my love," he finally said.

"Than fuck me so I am not cold," Mey-Rin said, looking up at him with the deep satisfaction and lust burning in her brown eyes.

"I wish to do that, but inside."

"Inside me," she said, wiggling her rump on his cock.

"Oh I will be inside you," he responded, picking her up and swinging her back into his arms. He looked her up and down. "I swear you tackled me with cloths on."

She giggled and pointed to the small pile of wood. On top was her dress. He looked at it and back at his maid.

"I have others for you to wear, or not."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him, as they walked back to the house he had rented to celebrate her birthday in peace and quiet. The house smelled like her and food. Of course he could also smell the thick smell of cum and sweat. Mey-Rin had woken him up by taking his cock liberally with her mouth and delighted in him watching her please him. He had fed her his seed down her throat and into her body. He kissed her again and placed her on the couch. He smirked and raced up the stairs, picking a beautiful creame dress and came back down. He pulled her up and showed her the dress.

"My goodness, Sebastian," she said, feeling the fabric slipping through her fingers. "This is like a wedding dress."

He blushed. "I had hoped to do this weekend in a different order, my love. Me giving you birthday swats first, healthy amounts of sex, and then asking this very important question." He stilled himself, still holding the dress and drinking in her naked body. "Mey-Rin, you have seen my true self, and you have accepted that part of me as well. I have given you all I can give you in my way of showing affection and you taught me more. I wanted to see how much you fantasied about me, and found out you loved me." He paused and stepped closer, placing the dress on the couch behind her. "I wish to make you the happiest woman - as you have ignited in me, love, I want to do the same to you. I want to give you a family, something that is ours, maybe for eternity."

Her eyes welled up as he talked and she stroked the fabric once more and lifted her eyes to his. "Is this a wedding dress, Sebastian?"

"I was hoping so," he replied.

"You want to be with me for all eternity and a… a family?" she shook her head as she took his in her hands. "You can't want me for an eternity."

"I want you for eternity," he reassured her. "I want nothing to pass that we can't enjoy together. I want to make you mine and so I can…" he lowered his voice and eyes, kneeling before her. "So I can give you a baby."

"A baby?" she squeaked.

"A baby," he repeated, taking her into his arms. "Goodness knows I could get you pregnant at anytime, but I want to bind myself to you so no one, and I mean no one, can get you."

"Claude," she whispered.

He nodded. "He still wants you and the young master very much. And if I gave you a baby, well, he would try to place another thought in your head for sure. I would not be caught off guard though."

She listened to the slow heart beat of her butler and smiled a bit. "You think I would be a good mother?"

He pulled back and lifted her chin. "Yes, my love. And I am sure you would be able to fill the whole mansion with our children, the way you make me cum and sex your body."

She blushed and licked her lips. "Would I be pregnant right away?"

He laughed and brushed his fingers over her eager face, pulling her even closer to where he stood. "Depends. I know the trying is always the part people say is both the most fun and the most taxing. But with you, my love, even if it takes a while, the trying will be the best part by far."

Mey-Rin trailed her hands down his chest and stopped before cupping his cock. She pushed her lower body into him and dragged her right leg up his and gave him a lust filled look.

"You think we can try for a baby and then be bound?"

He shuttered and sighed as he hooked an arm under her leg, dragging her leaking slit over his arousal. "We can do it in any order you wish my dearest."

He was careful not to cum on the wedding dress as he pounded her into the couch, her breasts dancing and begging him to cum all over her body.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday evening…

Their small house smelled of sex. Sebastian smiled as he rolled Mey-Rin back on top and pumped in and out of her, as she looked into his eyes. He had promised to bind them, protecting Mey-Rin when she got pregnant from any prying demons - especially Claude. He had already entered their private time and buried Mey-Rin's memories and feelings for Sebastian. The butler worked hard to bring those memories back to surface in his maid. He enjoyed watching her be relaxed and submit to his hands. They both readily agreed that talking about their sexual desires was one of the keys to making their private moments so full of one particular activity.

Sebastian could have had anyone in his bed. He had several powerful people there, strung to his chains, taking his cock deep and willingly, but none of them had ignited the same feeling of passion as the once mousy maid did in him. He curled her to his body and listened to her moan his name as her orgasm built. His hips thrust steadily into her and he pushed his nose into her neck, breathing in the smell of her sexed body, of her sweat and desire, of her… he paused in mid stroke and breathed in again.

"You are already pregnant, my love," he whispered.

Mey-Rin sat up like a bullet and looked down at him, wide-eyed and a bit scared. "W-what?"

"It's not really a surprise, my love, we have been fucking almost everyday for six months," he said, his hands in her hair again. He sat up a bit and breathed in her scent near her stomach. No denying that. "You are almost two months along, my dear."

Panic sat in her eyes as her hands flew to her stomach, trying to feel the tiny baby deep in her womb. "But I don't feel anything!"

"And I didn't smell it before now. Maybe because I was not thinking of asking you to become mine until this past week." He looked up at his maid, still impaled on his cock. "My love, I must press upon you that we must be bound, quickly. If I overlooked this, perhaps we are still safe. But…"

Mey-Rin bent over and kissed him, cupping his face in her small hands. "I trust you, Sebastian. But a small request?"

He slid his hands up her back. "Anything."

"You interrupted me from giving you pleasure, and that pains me. You said you did not want to see me in pain," she whispered, licking his neck as she slowly rose back up to sitting on him.

"You minx," he said, thrusting back into her. She sighed and arched her back, into his strong hands, and moved her hips.

"Fuck," she sighed as they began once more. "I wish this never ends!"

He smiled and laughed a bit. "Even with a demon such as I?"

"Yes, even then," she screamed, his strokes fast and deep, making her pant and come quickly. "I love you."

He flipped so he was back on top of her and covered her face with kisses as he drew her legs around him, pushing himself into her and watching her face settle into the bliss of post orgasm.

"Ah my love, you are mine, body and soul. I will bind us so we will stay the same until the very end of time." He kissed her and sighed into her mouth as he felt his release build. "My love… I love you," he cried as he once more came deep in her now occupied womb.

Smiling he slid away from her body, the one which he had taken secret pleasures out of by teasing touches, and had filled all his wonders as she stretched under him as he had punished and pleasured her before he could do nothing but pleasure her. And now, as he spread his fingers over her stomach, a child.

Her delicate hand slid over his and he turned to look down at his maid.

"Oh Mey-Rin," he sighed, the tears back in her eyes.

"Happy tears, my love, only very, very happy tears."

At midnight Mey-Rin stiffened and gasped, making Sebastian look down at her with concern. "My love?"

"Sebastian," she gasped. "I think… I felt something."

He looked down at her stomach and placed a protective hand on her bare skin. "It's too early for you to feel a baby."

"No, Sebastian, I think something is close."

He stilled and tried to not give in to the panic that was in her brown eyes, drilling into his. He slowed his breathing more and let himself melt into the surroundings making the beautiful woman nestled in his arms feel far away, and then… a prick. He came back quickly and looked back at Mey-Rin. Could she have already become sensitive even so they just found out she was pregnant?

Her hand on his face brought him fully back to the space and he sat up.

"We must prepare."

She slid out of the bed and nodded, the fiery determination flaring. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Oh she was already a force of nature when she set her sights on something, he internally chuckled; even he was not able to dodge the bullet of her lust. She would fight to protect any children he gave her, and he hoped that they were many in number and he could continue to please his beautiful assassin who had wholly stolen his heart and made him feel some very interesting feelings.

"I want to wear the dress you picked out. I don't care what else happens, but if I am going to be binding - or marrying, whatever - you," she said, sliding a hand to his neck. "I want to wear that beautiful dress. And I want to see that devilish butler standing before me."

He bowed and kissed her deeply on the lips. "Yes, m'lady."

Half and hour later, the preparations were in the front lawn, not far from the chopping block and wood pile. Mey-Rin came out of the house, in her creame dress, hair piled on her head and a look of joy in her eyes. He stepped up, his full Phantomhive butler attire in perfect place, and took her hand, leading her to the small pile of stones he had set as an alter. As they crossed the small barrier around the alter, he snapped his fingers and flames sprang around them.

"An added protection, my love," he said. She simply smiled and knelt on the other side of the alter when he guided her. "And this," he indicated the knife and bowl on the alter, "is the physical representation of our binding."

"Why is there always blood involved?" she sighed looking at them. She looked up at him and gave an apologetic smile and started to say something, but Sebastian placed a gloved finger on her lips and silenced any words.

"I know, my dear. But demons like what they like." She smiled under his finger and he returned the devilish grin. "Shall we?"

She flipped her hand and showed her wrist to him. Unsnapping his gloves, he placed them next to the bowl. He caressed her skin and remembered how often they had been shackled, willingly held in place, bruised, and then used to caress him afterward. He bent and kissed the offered wrist.

"Cor ad cor," he began as he sliced the knife into her. He did the same to his. "Animarum ad animas." (Hearts to Hearts/Souls to Souls)

He held them over the bowl and looked at his to-be bound, basically, wife, for eternity. He stopped the flow with a small wipe of his left thumb on both their wrists. As he chanted, he wrapped a white silk ribbon where the cuts had been and looked into her eyes, watching as Mey-Rin breathed steadily and glowed with anticipation and love for him.

"Ut volunt daemones,  
Quod, sicut angeli;  
Est vita mea in te,  
Quod est tibi cum meam."

(As the demons desire/As the angels wish;  
My life is with you/As yours is with mine.)

He undid the ribbon, and held it over the bowl, directing her to hold the middle next to his fingers, and lowered it into the bowl. Their blood separated and found the opposite ends of the ribbon and slowly tainted the ribbon as the blood crawled up. Sebastian smiled as Mey-Rin watched; he had seen the ceremony done only twice and had the same awe as she did. The blood moved past their fingers and towards the middle. And then it quickly raced back out of the ribbon, their blood pooling on opposite sides of where it started, leaving the ribbon a dark red from their blood joining. He guided her to place the ribbon beside the bowl and knife and took her hands, piercing her brown eyes with his deep red ones.

"Donec et guideance,  
Amor et curam,  
Voluptas et dolor;  
Et non relinquent in invicem."

(Protection and guidance/Love and caring,  
Pleasure and pain;  
Never to leave one another.)

The flames rose and roared toward them, lighting up their faces as they focused their gaze on one another. Mey-Rin shuttered a bit as the flames rushed past them, shuttering in and quickly out of their bodies, and erupted in the bowl, making her gasp a bit and pull back from the sudden heat. But she held his gaze, even as he once more lost his form and turned into the demon she had feared the day before. She felt his hands still holding hers even as the darkness enveloped her. Sebastian smiled and took a deep breath, sucking in the flames as he took back his darkness and once more was kneeling, in his butler glory, on the opposite side of the alter.

"And it is done," he whispered. "For all intents and purposes, you are seen as mine, a demon's lover for eternity."

"Good," she said, licking her lips and dropping her gaze back at the instruments in front of them. She smiled a bit and lifted her eyes back to him. "Because I have always secretly hoped you were."

He reached over and brushed her cheek. "I will protect you and our baby."

She leaned into his touch and smiled wider. "And I will do my best to do do the same."

They stayed like that for a long time, simply enjoying the new bond, not one built on lust and fantasy, not one based on punishment and pleasure, but one born out of the genuine love that they had gown and fed into each other. Sebastian blinked and felt something on his cheek. He reached up and wiped it away. Tears. He saw they were mirrored in Mey-Rin's eyes as well. He breathed at her beauty. His pursuer, his maid, his torture and pleasure… his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a voice shift... this chapter only. :) Back to our regularly scheduled lemon couple after this advancement in plot. I swear. (to both)

Early morning Sunday…

Claude watched as the flames flew into the air and sank back down to the ground in a way that it meant it was eaten by the demon. He sneered. Eaten but not consummated. He gave a huff as he started to walk toward the small house, still far away from his sight. They had sex outside the binding, but they still had to have more. He groaned, his cock twitching. The thought of giving them another one of his dark thoughts, of Sebastian tearing into his now newly protected wife, with his demon cock and talons… gave him a delicious shudder. He had not had that amount of good sex in a long time.

He continued, musing and building up a tortuous world he could give them. Sebastian would get the maid pregnant - so scandalous! - and he would have to tell the young master Phantomhive, who would be disturbed and disappointed - perhaps he wished to be the bed mate of the handsome butler. Claude sneered. A little jealousy and wicked longing would do the demon some good. He set back to his thought.

Ah, so maybe a bit of ... ah, yes, Claude thought - his maid was pregnant. And it hurt, oh it would hurt as she expanded, a demon spawn in her belly, a demon spawn that would kill her, she feared. A healthy dose of fear since she also now was treated differently around the house. Her friends would hate and fear her - she slept with the head butler. Maybe he took her by force? She would maybe start to hate the man who made her be shunned - and was now bound to for eternity. A bond that would not be broken easily, but could be done. Hate having him touch her, hate the baby growing inside. Fear that her body was tainted and not clean. A demon had touched and bonded and fucked and impregnated her. Such a dirty woman. No… a filthy woman. And she would try to talk to her friends, but they could not understand how she had let the butler do a foul thing to her. She would be ashamed to tell them she was married to the butler. They would not know about his true nature, not know about their secret affair for the past four months. Maybe longer, Claude was unsure.

He knew he was surprised to see that Sebastian had the woman on his naked body and they smelled of fresh rain and lingering sex. The demons had met several times accidentally or as Claude spied on him and the young Earl, so greedily wanting to take the child's soul. He had caught the maid's scent on the otherwise wickedly celibate butler a month before he gave them his thoughts. So him finding them on the chair was only a slight surprise - a month for a little foreplay, maybe tease to sleeping in the nude, so comfortable and relaxed? He snorted, rounding the forest and watching the house draw a bit closer. No, surely the butler had taken his maid a few times before that night.

Again, the thought sent a shutter down his body, his cock hardening painfully. He paused and saw a nearby house. He listened and heard one person walking about the downstairs. His brain filed his thought away to be given to his enemy and slipped into the house, quiet as a wisp.

There he found a young woman, standing over the table, lighting a gas lamp. He flicked it off and pressed his hardened body on her back, wrapping his hand over her mouth, making her still, making her take breath in gasps through her nose.

"Shhh… there is nothing to be afraid of," he whispered, touching her forehead with his other hand. "You are asleep, and dreaming of meeting a lover, a very lusty and well endowed man. You have waited to give him your body, your pleasure, and are scared, but you know you can not wait any longer. You need him so, so, badly," he said, sliding his hand down her front and groping her small breasts and down to gather her night clothes up to reach into her sex.

He let her mouth go and he smiled as her head lobbed on his shoulder, deep asleep. He licked her ear and kissed her on the neck. He was about to abuse this woman and he did not care.

Slumping her forward, he undid his pants, snaking his cock out and lifting her clothes up and on her back. He pumped his fingers in and out, drawing a small moan from her and feeling the juices of her readiness; he wasn't so cruel to not give her some pleasurable dreams. He swiftly placed his dripping cock into her slit and slowly pushed in, his hands on her hips, crushing the flesh and leaving bruises. A dream with some visible marks - ah a visit from an incubus perhaps? Claude smiled widely as her tunnel opened and he fit into her like a glove. This one may be his toy several times. He laughed as he began to take his pleasure; his lord would not mind another toy in the house.

"Oh Mey-Rin, you are amazingly tight," he said, closing his eyes and picturing his cock deep in the Phantomhive maid. He smiled and decided he would have to physically touch her body as well as give her a thought. "I am so glad you waited for me and left your sleeping quarters upstairs. Tell me, my darling, how do you like our first time?"

The woman below him, in her dream, moaned lewdly. He snorted and sped up.

"Ah yes, you do like it rough. A man like me can show you the stars, and you want to see them so, so bad."

He gripped her throat and squeezed a little, pounding her hips into the table below. She would be sore, bruised, and unable to sit for a while.

Claude slid a little into his demon form letting his cock expand. The woman below him gave a silent yell, and he kicked her legs wider, pushing deeper and letting her body feel as if it was splitting. He closed his eyes and gave small thrusts, imagining the red head maid screaming his name in pain, in agony, and then in pure bliss as she cam. He drew himself back and felt the woman below him sigh as the extra length and pressure did not hurt her. Claude liked it rough and he liked it painful. He yanked her hair, making her jerk back and shuttered at the feeling on his cock. Oh yes, this woman was his toy.

He snarled as he went back to pounding into the woman. He gave her another thought, her father coming down the stairs and her lover still deep inside her. She was lost in the feeling of his monster inside her and when her father caught her, she cam, hard, slamming herself on the mysterious man she had fallen for, taking him deep and fast, screaming her joy, cumming, cumming… and… Claude covered her mouth with both hands as he continued to slam his cock deep inside the virgin. Ah she was getting the best first fuck she would ever know. A dream in reality.

Finally Claude came. He came hard, slamming her back into the table, hearing her pelvic bone break a bit. He gripped her hips and crushed more, making it shatter. He came. He came. He came… and he jabbed his cock deeper and deeper, willing this broken toy to carry his child. His demon child. His beautiful child which the Phantomhive butler would weep at when he looked at because he, Claude Faustus, was impregnating Sebastian Michaelis' wife, consummating their bond first, which broke it.

Finally he slipped out of his broken toy and let her slip to the ground. Panting in the much needed release, Claude backed into the corner and looked at the heap of a woman still deep in sleep, not knowing she was in pain, not knowing he had given her enough sperm to give him a whole lot of babies out of her luscious body.

Claude walked back to where he detoured to take his fleshly desires, and continued his walk toward the house Sebastian had rented for the weekend. He hoped to find them still on the alter, having not made love, thus completing the bond, where he could slip into Mey-Rin's folds and give her the most delicious cock she would ever feel. He faintly heard the scream of agony from his farmhouse fuck, when the sun began to rise far in the east, barely lighting the sky near the village, and he crossed the gate to the secret getaway. He kicked the alter over and jumped onto the roof, quiet and full of evil thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday morning…

Mey-Rin kissed Sebastian. She slipped into his lap and held his head as she sucked his tongue into her mouth and rubbed his cock. She loved how he held her to him and did not take control. Mey-Rin had to pull back and sucked in air as she looked at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied, snaking his hand into her hair. He pulled her back and they kissed as long as she could stand before he released her and she gasped for breath.

"I don't want to go back to the Manor," she whispered, stroking his face. "I want to run away and have this as our home. A thousand miles away and we can share the bed all day. I can scream as you make me cum. I can make you scream," she added, giving him a peck and rubbing her bare pussy on his hard cock.

"I can pack and get the wagon in five minutes. It takes two and half hours to get back to the manor, and the sun does not set until 5," he said, slowly rolling her under him. "So… we have a little under seven hours to finish our honeymoon."

He slid in with ease and Mey-Rin sighed. She missed the filling nature of his cock when they were not together. She closed her eyes and smiled. He would have to put a dildo in her when they got home so she could concentrate. All the sex they had in the past three months alone was enough to make her wish to slide one up her. After a month of going back to swapping beds, Sebastian had moved her stuff, what little there was, into his room one night and surprised her by walking her to his room when it was a night to be spent in her bed. They had tore the sheets up with their activity and Sebastian had given her very little sleep that night. The past two months had been spent much the same way.

"Ah," she moaned. Sebastian captured her wrists and held them above her as he stroked deep into her.

After their midnight bonding ceremony, Sebastian had lifted her up and they had moved back into the house, tired and elated to have their souls together for eternity. She had slept curled up next to him, both of them too tired to take off their clothes. Sometime in the night Sebastian must have removed both of their clothing and had folded them neatly on the trunks, her dress perfectly next to his uniform. She had woken and felt his fingers absentmindedly on her skin, tracing unknown patterns. He had willingly let her move up his body and take the kisses they coveted from each others lips.

Sebastian moved and raised himself up a bit, making her wrap her legs around him quickly before he came out. He smiled, wickedly and humped her, making her push up to meet the strokes.

"Hold on to my neck. I want our number four again."

She returned his smile and clung like a monkey to him, tightening her legs as she was suspended in air, using his body to hump him back.

"It is easier if I can straddle your legs," she panted into his ear.

Sliding back on his heels, he held on to her and let her once more bounce on his cock. She put her arms on his shoulders and slammed her body into his.

"Number seven," she whispered as he closed his eyes.

And he came. He held her to him and kissed her breasts, stroking fast and coming, drawing out her own orgasm. She threw back her head and screamed in ecstasy, being filled with his seed and her satisfying her need.

Falling into the mattress beside her lover, Mey-Rin was out of breath, as she usually was after their marathons. Sebastian kissed her and pulled her next to his side, cradling her. She looked at him and sighed, closing her eyes. She wanted this baby with him so bad, and soon she would have one in her arms. She once more fell asleep, feeling the protection of her lover, butler, and demon, surrounding her.


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the Phantomhive Manor...

Over the next three days, Sebastian waited on his young master as he always did. Mey-Rin faithfully put her glasses on and went back to being the clumsy maid they made her be. Finny and Bard joked with her, asking how the weekend in Manchester went. Did she catch up with friends? Did she see any plays? What did Sebastian do while they were there? She hushed them and gave vague answers, blushing like mad when they talked about the head butler. They simply went about their days, and at night, Mey-Rin was tired and collapsed, apologizing to Sebastian, as she fell asleep arms around each other, not even enough energy to do more then a bit of kissing.

"So Mister Sebastian has you really working for you to be this tired," Bard said. Mey-Rin blushed. "I mean you usually are bouncing off the walls about as fast as Finny here."

"Hey! I haven't been bouncing as much," the teenager pouted. "And Mey-Rin is just missing her friends she spent her birthday with. Mister Sebastian must have friends there too."

"I must be popular to be asked about all the time," Sebastian said coming into the kitchen. He looked at the three servants and scowled. "You two have better things to do then sit here," he addressed Finny and Bard.

They did not say anything other than "yes, sir" and "sorry, sir" and left the butler to look at the maid. "I am afraid the boys did not do the young masters chamber while we were away. If you could assist me in tending to it."

Mey-Rin nodded and followed him up the back stairs to the upstairs hallway. He held the door for her and placed the other on her back. She sniffled a giggle. "Oh thank you, Mister Sebastian, that really helps me see better."

"Our time is limited my sweet, and I want you," he breathed down her neck, kissing her suggestively.

"But sir, we are going into the young masters bedroom," she said, turning and placing a hand on his chest. "We can't."

"We can," he said, taking off her glasses and pocketing them. "And we will."

She shuttered at the familiar authoritative voice he had used months ago to make her jump quickly into his bed and spread her legs eagerly. He smiled and she knew he smelt her desire. "Good girl."

She heard the click of the lock as they walked into the young masters room and she looked nervously around. The place was familiar enough since she cleaned the room three times a week, but she wondered what Sebastian had planned for their quick bedding.

"Bed," he said in the same tone. He pointed and raised an eyebrow when she hesitated.

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, her eagerness to have him in her mixed with the uneasiness of being taken on the young masters bed. He slept on the sheets they were about to soil. She moved to get up but Sebastian eased her back down, this time to lie on the bed.

"My love," she started. He stopped her with a gloved hand on her lips and a stare that told her not to say a word. She wondered why he was playing the old games with her. She quirked an eyebrow back as he moved down her body and snaked his hands under her dress, curling around the fabric underneath and pulling her underpants off. Maybe he was feeling extra excited after not having sex with her for the past four nights. Maybe he wanted to role play. They had recounted several of their fantasy positions before leaving to return to the Manor the Sunday before. They had refrained from sex that night, knowing she had to be ready for duty.

"Mmmm, you smell so good," Sebastian said, placing his face under her dress. "You are different… oh… well, well…" he muttered. Standing he unzipped his pants and took his stiff cock out and grabbed her shoulders, making her sit up. "Suck."

She wrapped her hands and mouth around him eagerly. They had started off some of their sexual punishments off with him holding her head and taking her mouth, sometimes spilling his seed, many more times pulling out and making her open her pussy for him. He held her head too tightly and she gripped his wrists, trying to ease the pressure. Sebastian moved harder and she had trouble relaxing to take his length. She gagged and he growled.

"Take me," he said.

She looked up at him and tried to pull him out of her mouth. The door to the bedroom rattled. She looked at it panicked and looked back at Sebastian, who was lost in his own world, pounding her face, biting his lip. As he gasped his release as the door burst open.

Mey-Rin pushed Sebastian off her, his cock dangling in front of her face and screamed bloody murder.


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian stumbled back and fell sideways on the ground as Sebastian tackled him.

Mey-Rin screamed.

She scrambled up the bed, looking down at the two Sebastians, who were beating each other in the face.

She heard a roar of another man coming into the room and screamed again.

"Mey-Rin!"

She clung to the left bed post as she saw Ciel look at her in utter confusion. His head swiveled from her to the two men still fighting on the floor. One scrambled to his feet and kicked the other in the crotch. She winced. Gasping she felt a small hand on her arm. She jerked her head to see the concerned face of the young master looking at her. She did the only thing left in the situation: she bust into tears.

"Common, we need to leave," Ciel said, gently tugging her down from his bed. "Sebastian - take care of this."

Mey-Rin gave the men a side look, not wanting to see the partially naked Sebastian who was back on his feet and snarling at Sebastian, a very clothed version of him. She felt her nose burst and blood running.

"Yes, my lord," they both said.

She screamed again, ripping away from her young masters comforting arms and ran out the room. She ran and ran. She passed Bard who tried to grab her but she punched him in the face and he let her go. She heard Ciel scream at Finny to leave her be, and she ran to the safest place in the house. Sebastian's bed.

Flinging the door open, she whirled around and turned the three locks on the door. Backing away, staring at the secure door, she almost screamed again as she backed into the foot of the bed. Her face was covered in blood and tears. She had to think.

"Gather yourself, Mey-Rin!" she scolded herself. "You need to hold together. Something is not right."

She stumbled to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet she scooped water on her face, watching how the water dripping off her chin was red. She scrubbed her face with the towel Sebastian had used that morning, holding it to her face as she dried off. Looking in the mirror she stared at her own reflection, crystal clear.

She straightened.

Her glasses that transformed her mentally and physically to the maid that could barely do her job some days due the pain of the glasses, where gone. She set her face and folded the hand towel neatly. Going back into the bedroom, opening the closet and unlocking the trunk Sebastian had joked about actually being heavy when he moved her in, she took out her favorite things next to Sebastian's sex toys.

Sucking in a deep breath she marched back down the hall she had fled in terror not fifteen minutes prior.

She passed Finny and Bard as they were standing away from Ciel's bedroom. She passed Ciel who was standing angrily across the hall from his bedroom door, glaring at the closed door, his arms crossed in defiance to not deal with the breaking sounds of his once fine furniture. None of this paused her in her mission. She flung open the door and reached behind her, the two cool objects settling into her steady hands, and fired at the two men who were still fighting in the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Mey-Rin sat up gasping for air. Sebastian was already sitting up right as well.

Claude was sprawled at the end of their bed holding his head.

Blood was everywhere.

The semi-darkness outside confused Mey-Rin. They had been in the Manor, mid-day.

She shook her head and looked down around her. The creame dress she had worn at the ceremony was hiked up around her waist, her underwear around her knees. She looked at Sebastian and saw his uniform was ripped.

He stared murderously down at Claude, his right hand bloodied.

"Fucking demon bastard," he growled and began to loose control.

She placed a hand on his arm and he pulled back, whipping his head to look at her, his eyes fiery red.

"Mey-Rin," he said suddenly, as if realizing she was there as well, awake. "Are you alright?"

She looked down and wiggled her underwear back up to where they were before. "I think so."

Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bed pushing her into a corner.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, holding her to look at him.

Her eyes widened and she understood the question. "I… I think so."

He grabbed her and breathed deeply, taking her smell in. She stared at him, scared because she did not feel any different. Her body simply always tingled when she was near her lover, and because the multiple times he had taken her body, she wasn't sure what she was feeling... anywhere.

"My love, turn away, please."

She was scared. She felt down her dress and he turned around, a snarl and soon a darkness filling the whole room. She turned and made herself into a tiny ball, knowing her lover was going into the form he said he disliked; his demon side was nasty and cruel.

She placed a hand between her legs and felt herself, feeling a bit self-conscious. She had touched herself before, but never to check to determine if she was wet and turned on, or possibly raped. Feeling nothing, Mey-Rin began to sob in relief. She hoped Sebastian could confirm, but she didn't think she had been touched other than Claude maybe pulling her underwear down. The mere thought of the other demon butler's hands on her... in her... she slammed a fist into the wall, and winced. It was pretty solid.

She felt the room shake and harsh sounds filled her ears. She clamped her hands down on them, cowering in the corner, praying her lover was taking Claude down and beating him to a bloody pulp.

Could demons die? She wondered and then shook her head; she was sure Sebastian would find a way. Claude may or may not have entered her body with his penis, but that was his intent, she was sure of it. He still violated her body by pushing a thought into her mind. Of the thought of his penis sliding over her mouth, making her moan her lover's name...

She doubled over more and cradled her baby they had found out she was carrying … that afternoon? Mey-Rin had a hard time thinking in a time line.

They were having sex, Sebastian had smelled her pregnancy, they had bonded… and they had woken up and gone home after having more than usual mind blowing sex.

And Bard, and Finny, and Ciel were all at the Manor, all working. Being pregnant made her tired and she did not have sex with Sebastian until he pulled her up to their young masters chamber, and he had forced his cock down her throat. She sobbed more. He had not stopped when she pushed him away… and then he came and tackled him.

No, she scolded her mind, pushing past the thought. CLAUDE pretending to be her lover, had insisted they have sex in the young masters bed. He had made her take his penis in her mouth. SEBASTIAN had tackled him and had gotten him off her.

She looked over her shoulder, the darkness still thick and the unearthly sounds still all around her. Sebastian must have woken out off the implanted thought and knocked Claude off her. Her mind then could work its way back to the present, the real, the now. She would never have shot Sebastian. She would, however, have gladly emptied every round she had into Claude's face.

The sounds grew louder and louder, forcing her to once more cover her ears and double over. She bit her lips from screaming at the level and then… silence. She gasped and uncovered her ears, standing quickly as she spun around. Sebastian was double over, his clothes ripped and hanging off his body, which also sported deep gashes. He was breathing hard as she took a step towards him.

"Sebastian?"

"My love," he weakly replied. He looked over his shoulder at her and she saw his face was ripped and bloody as well. "I have protected you and our child as I promised."

And then he fell sideways and did not move.


	22. Chapter 22

Sebastian laid in bed for what felt like a lifetime, which really for him, was nothing. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling of his room at the Manor. His body protested as he sat up. A tuft of red hair was seen in the chair next to the bed; Mey-Rin had moved and curled into the chase lounge he had near the window over looking the gardens. He reached out with a shaky hand and stroked her cheek.

"Mmm… Sebastian," she muttered. After another stroke her brown eyes looked sleepily at him, and then fully alert. "Sebastian!"

She began to fling herself at him and seemed to think better of it, but she was pretty committed to landing in his arms, so he opened them and seemingly plucked her out of the air and made her land in his arms, slightly rolled under him. She gave a small 'oh' and blinked. He chuckled; he would never grow old of being able to move faster than she could see, no matter she could see really well.

"Mey-Rin," he said, looking down at his maid. "My love."

She blushed and caressed his cheek and snuggled into his shoulder, dropping kisses as he pulled her face up to his. He studied her eyes and pulled her into his lips, kissing her deeply and with all the emotions he could not put into words.

"Oh," a voice gasped. Sebastian looked up and stilled.

Ciel Phantomhive, his young master, was standing in the doorway, staring at him as he just kissed the maid rather suggestively. "You are up. Good. Well, I guess I will have Bard bring you food up."

He turned away and closed the door again. Sebastian blinked. He looked down at Mey-Rin who was blushing and giggling silently.

"Surprise," she squeaked, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"He knows?"

"He knows."

"Young master… knows."

"Yes, my dear, he knows."

He sat up and relished the weight of his wife's head on his shoulder. "Oh my, he knows."

She placed a hand on his forehead and looked at him. "Are you sure you don't need more rest?"

"Mey-Rin, please explain how the young master knows and how much he knows."

She shifted and sat on her heels, opposite from him. "After Claude and you fought, you collapsed. I was so scared. I thought you were dead. I could not bare it…" she paused and wiped a tear away. "I ran to the nearest house. Well, actually rode the horse, but that's another story I don't want to revisit. A woman had been hurt in the night and a doctor had come to their house. He was tending to her broken bones when I begged him to come back to the house after wards. The doctor and the girl's father came and carried you to the carriage where they insisted I take you to the hospital. But I … I couldn't," she said. She looked at him and leaned back into his space, wrapping her arms around him. His arms encircled her and he pulled her close. He pushed the hair from her face and kissed her again.

"I drove you back here. All on my own, I am not sure how I made it. But I got here, and you were so pale. So cold. I thought you were dead." She grabbed his shoulder and sobbed.

Sebastian held her as he watched Bard come in with a tray of soup and tea and sat it down on the chase. The men looked at each other and Sebastian read something like gratefulness in the other mans eyes. They smiled and nodded; Sebastian understood the cook wanted Mey-Rin to be happy. All the staff wanted the maid to be happy. He stared at the closed door for another five minutes and placed his cheek on his lovers head as she now was sniffling and wiping her face.

Pulling back she lifted watery brown eyes to his and he felt his heart speed up. He kissed her and smiled. "I am alright. I am not gone. I am not hurt beyond repair. I am still going to protect you and the young master. Tell me how he knows. Please my love, I need to know."

She nodded and hung her head a bit. "When I pulled up I was crying and screaming for help. I just felt so hopeless. And Bard and Finny came and lifted you out, carrying you up to the bed. The young master demanded I tell him what happened. I was so scared for you - for us. He told me you would never have been so badly hurt if you were not protecting something very precious. And I told him you were protecting me. He was stunned and asked me if I had taken your mark," she said, looking at her hands. "He showed me his eye…. I… I told him everything. I told him we were secretly meeting, having an affair the others didn't know about, and that we bonded our souls together for eternity because I am pregnant."

"I am truly, deeply sorry you had to do that by yourself," Sebastian whispered after a moment. He pulled her back toward his chest and held her there, stroking her back and closing his eyes. "And the young master… he is alright with this?"

"I would not say I am alright with this, Sebastian," the young master said, answering for himself. Sebastian looked up, his sharp eyes opening, and saw his young master standing at the foot of the bed, his hands gripping the railing that held the chains the lovers used on each other. "But I can not do anything now that the deed is done. Besides, I am not that cruel to throw a pregnant woman out on the streets. Even if she fell for a demon. Speaking of," he continued, looking at the chains that were wrapped around the bed posts. "The other demon…. "

"He is gone, my lord," Sebastian confirmed.

"Good." Ciel chipped, he nodded once and turned then turned back. "Our bond…."

Sebastian moved his left hand and it lit up. "Still in tact, my lord. I promised you I would never leave you, and I shant. After all, what kind of demon would I be if I did not honor my contract?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian and Mey-Rin for a moment longer. He nodded once more and left. Sebastian heard him walk down the stairs and the faint click of his study door closing.

"He has been in here everyday looking after you," Mey-Rin said, shifting to sit up and study his face. "You healed quickly but did not wake, and even he grew very worried. He went into London several times."

"Visiting the Undertaker no doubt," he mused. "You best have the tea before it becomes so cold it's undrinkable," he said, pushing his lover off the bed to stand.

"Bard made the tea I think."

"Ah. So no hope it is even drinkable," he sighed. He flung the covers fully off and stood beside his maid. "I am fine," he said before she could open her mouth and protest. "My body heals fast, but my mind, well that was a thought I had to process in my own time," he said, lifting her chin up. He kissed her deeply and found the comfort in her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Do not, ever, ever do that again, Sebastian Michaelis," she muttered after their lips parted. "I don't ever want to tell our baby that it's father got himself killed in a demon brawl."

"Ah, but what a story to pass on to the next generation," he replied lightly. He took her swat and laughed. "I think I need a bath. Care to join me, my love?"

Mey-Rin delightfully undid her dress and they left a trail of clothes from the bedroom to the bathroom, slipping into the water and back into each others arms. Sebastian pulled her to his chest and rested his cheek on his lovers head, feeling her back on his chest and smelling her amazing scent mixed with a sweeter one - their baby.


	23. Chapter 23

Two months later…

Sex had never been better. Well, at least that was how Mey-Rin felt as she took Sebastian into her for the first time in two, long, dry, months. He had lovingly bent her over and she was holding on to the foot of the bed.

She was past the first trimester, and was no longer nauseated. She had taken to doing her household duties without her glasses, and found both Bard and Finny rushed to do most of her work.

"I'm pregnant, not paralyzed," she would snap. Sebastian would usually come in and bring her tea.

This week, she mused, this week was better. She had coyly teased her lover and now he was happily thrusting into her, holding on to her hips, which he commented were a bit wider then normal. When she was on the verge of tears, he had pulled her back and told her her that it was their baby telling her body it needed room, not that she was gaining weight. Of course as Sebastian eased into her, she wondered if the kind words were not because she had been to tired over the past two months to keep up their usual sexual habit. She had been supremely embarrassed for having to stop giving him oral administration after rushing to the bathroom and puking.

"My love," he whispered into her ear as he stroked deep into her. "Are you ok?"

"I am so glad I want you," she moaned. "I was beginning to think this baby was taking all my need away."

"I was fine," he whispered. "I am want you happy."

"Fuck me; stop talking."

She heard his smile as he growled and kissed her neck. "Yes, m'lady."

And he did. Oh did he stop talking and sped up, fucking her like he used to do when they began their punishment/pleasure, all sex trysts, under the guise of him punishing her for her clumsiness. She orgasmed and he made the bed shake with his powerful thrusts. She slammed back into him and he sighed, bringing his hands to grip the rail next to hers. She smiled, knowing this position very well. He like giving it from behind, slapping her ass, pulling himself fully into her as he extended her orgasm and pumped his cock in and out.

He sighed, releasing his seed into her, and she released another round of juices, both now coating his cock and making him slide even easier in and out as they finished.

"Much, much better," she sighed as she eased herself beside him. She felt his chuckle through his chest and his hand on her hip. His hand slid down to the now bump their baby was making. His lazy fingers stilled and he sat up a bit.

"I…" his hand stilled.

"It's active, like its mom and dad," she giggled. "I think it knows mommy feels much better and is happy to have daddy happy too."

"It moved," awe seeping into his voice. "In all my years… I never desired to feel that."

"You never got a woman pregnant before, I take it."

He looked down at her and smiled. Tipping her chin to his face he shook his head. "Never had the desire to."

Mey-Rin bit her lip and moved to straddle his chest. "That's the sexiest thing I have heard from you in a while," she muttered, leaning down and capturing is lips again.

The bed creaked under the pressure that it had not been given in two months, as Sebastian took his wife, fully on his erect cock all over it, and their room.

Mey-Rin woke up and walked into the bathroom, finding Sebastian looking out the window, a far away look on his face. She wrapped her arms around him, as she did every morning and kissed below his left shoulder, now clad in his black tailcoat she loved so very much on him.

"Morning," she offered sleepily. She stretched and tried to reach his neck to kiss it too, but their height difference always made him lean a little so she could reach, but this morning she would have had to climb his back to do so. Her body sang; she would not mind tackling the idea.

"The young master and I have found some very disturbing things about our last case. The Queen has summoned him to London and I am not sure how it will go," he said finally. Turning he looked sideways at her and she stilled - the look that said there was lots of work and he would be gone for a while. "My love, we are going to the townhouse but you and the staff must stay here."

"But. Sebastian," she said, clamping her mouth shut as she heard a familiar whine enter her voice. "I'll wait for you."

"Please, do not worry," he added. Her eyes rolled as his thumb skirted over her lips. She wanted to nip it and bite, chew and suck… she looked back up at him and saw a flash of desire in his red eyes. "I will be home as soon as the young master is done."

She nodded. Tears sprung to her eyes and the very handsome butler before her blurred. He brushed the tears from under her eyes and cupped her chin. "I do not leave for another 45 minutes."

The flash of desire now settled into his eyes and she licked her lips as he lowered his on to hers. "Direct me, my love."

His hand slipped between her folds even as his cock slipped deeper. He had a hand on the wall, steadying himself as his maid took him all in. Mey-Rin was in heaven as her hands flew to her breasts and palmed them, before placing them on his chest and her head fell against the wall. Her hips thrust forward as his did the same. She panted and held his gaze, making him revisit all the times she had done the same - taken him deep and looked down into his soul with her brown eyes. He picked her up and slammed her back into the wall, sending a delicious tremor through the room and her body. He glanced at the clock - he had 20 minutes before he had to be in the carriage. A hand turned his face to look at hers and she kissed him.

"Make me scream, Mister Sebastian," she said, desire dripped in her voice.

He growled, forcing his mind to keep his shape as the minx on his cock took every thrust and demanded still more. He did not want to hurt the baby, but also wanted his maid to feel the agony in his soul for having been commanded to leave her behind while he and the young master were in London.

"You will submit to this punishment?"

Her head hit the wall as her pussy gushed some more of her delicious juices. "Please! Oh yes I shall!"

He felt the need to bed her at the most incredible speeds he could manage and not break his darling maid. His eyes flared and he lost a bit of himself, feeling his cock expand into her as he was further aroused.

It had been close to nine months since he slipped his fingers into her luscious cunt. It had been eight since the first time he tipped and punished her for leaving her station. He had been surprised how eager she was to take his cock. It had been a steady amount of punishment meetings that followed over the two months before he had punished her with the weighted mini-cock. Sebastian laughed. Her vaginal muscles had learned everything he hoped they would and still clung to him when their secret sessions turned into normal liaisons, and soon broke the night only rule when she backed him into the coat closet and swiftly took his cock and fingered herself to orgasm and then simply licked her lips, slipped her glasses back on, and went back to work.

He slammed her into the bed and heard the chains clink, asking to be used. He glanced at the clock again - 15.

He drew himself back in, not wanting to scare his beloved, although as he looked her over, she was taking his size as comfortably as she did his normal one. He nipped her neck; they would revisit this again. But now, now he needed to fuck his wife, leave her with the deep longing he would have to push down to do his job. He would have to coat their child with his need, protecting it, letting the bond Mey-Rin and he had made intertwine them further.

She was freely gushing and his cock was pushing it all around her thighs, on his own, and pooling under them on the bed sheets. He would remind her to wash them when they were done. The thought of his lovers juices dripping off his body, his cock being the one to draw it all out when she only had fantasized about it, made him cum. He reached under Mey-Rin and held her as he dumped his cum into her, as he did the previous night. He felt as if he never had such a release as her arms and legs clung to him, her own release breathed into his ear as they slowly came down.

"That… that was incredible," she whispered as he slipped out and retrieved a towel. He dried off and looked down at his naked, pregnant mate. He smiled.

"That kind of husband would I be if I could not satisfy all my wife's wickedly deep desires?"

She laughed and let her breath settle. She rolled over as he finished fastening his watch to his vest and slipping it into his coat pocket.

"Darling," she said.

"Yes my dear?"

"Be careful," she said sitting up a bit. "I don't want to nurse you back to health."

He ducked his head and stepped beside the bed and knelt down. Taking her hands he looked at her. "My dear, dear woman. I am not going after a demon, and if I was, I would take him down sooner then I did the other one."

Mey-Rin stood stiffly, her hand protectively over their child as she watched her butler and young master ride away. She stood there even long after her eyes did not see them any more.


	24. Chapter 24

(Manga timeline: Weston College Arc - June 4 Cricket Tournament)  
One month later…

Mey-Rin settled into the hazy world she had left almost three months. She clenched her stomach, biting her tongue as Bard tried to avoid the pits in the road. Her belly was expanding and she was eager to see her lover's face. Their baby would be coming into the world in four months. Finny leaned over and smiled.

"Almost there, Mey-Rin. Are you okay?"

She nodded, her hat bouncing along with her. "Of course, I'd appreciate it greatly if these holes could be thoroughly missed!" she yelled at Bard.

"Ah, sorry about that…" he said, yanking the horse to leave the main road. They entered Weston College's expansive grounds.

They had received a letter from Sebastian -or "Blue House Warden, Michaelis" as the signature stated - inviting them to the June 4th annual cricket House tournament. The young master and Sebastian had gone undercover for the last month, and this was the first time they would see them. Of course an added note to the staff had told them they were under strict instructions not to interact with either of them, but they may be able to after the match. Mey-Rin had almost overlooked the tiny paper that was still in the envelope which contained a note from Sebastian saying he missed her greatly and hoped she and the baby were alright.

Finny helped Mey-Rin down, who was already self-conscious because of her glasses, felt as if everyone was staring at her. Not wanting to look like she was placing a stain on the Phantomhive name, she had asked Bard to pose as her husband. He had been positively flustered, stammering that Sebastian would not approve. She had pegged him with a stare and simply told him he was acting like her husband, Sebastian would approve, and they were not to embarrass the young master in any way. She felt a rough hand and saw the outline of Bard. He put his hand on her back and helped guide her. Finny was in charge of bringing the food into the dining area and Tanaka was bringing a blanket for them to sit on. They passed the entrance and saw Elizabeth Midford, the young masters fiancee, already sitting on the grounds.

The young Earl had been forced to tell his betrothed about Mey-Rin's condition, and only vaguely said something about the father. Mey-Rin had been cornered by the enthusiastic Elizabeth and had been asked all kind of questions regarding the pregnancy and the father. She had simply broken down in tears, leaving Sebastian to glide in and state he was helping to raise the baby now, and, in only the cool-headed manner Sebastian could pull off, had simply stated, "What kind of head butler would I be if I let her deal with this on her own?" Elizabeth had taken the tears and question as if there was nothing more to be said about the past, so she moved on to gushing over the pregnant maid.

"Mey-Rin!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw them. Hurrying to the group she gently hugged her, as if she was porcelain and would break or drop the baby if she gave a real hug. Mey-Rin smiled and returned the gesture. "I have a place for us, and a great view. I brought some food, and a blanket. I wanted to bring a pillow so you could sit on Mey-Rin, but I couldn't fit it in with all my outfits. Don't I look cute!"

She nodded and let her hand be taken, propelled toward the side where she figured they were sitting. She did not bother to look for her lover; she could hardly see the servants in front of her, let alone individuals in the crowd. Elizabeth chatted, about things, and Mey-Rin sighed and sat beside her, wishing she could be whisked away, in Sebastian's arms, and see him. Settling into the grass was a bit difficult for her after a while and she excused herself, begging off Elizabeth's help or escort her around. Mey-Rin needed to walk and the baby needed to stop kicking. She figured the ride and noise was too much for baby - it had almost gotten too much for her. So she walked past the crowd, toward one of the low, long buildings flanking the pitch and found beyond the match, a very peaceful place. Trees lined part of the walking path and she slowly walked, placing her hand on her back, trying to shift the baby from one side to the other, or maybe ease her muscles.

"May I assist," a voice asked from one of the shadows.

A chill went up and down her spine and her heart sped up. Turning she slid her glasses into her hair and met the glowing red eyes in the darkness. "Certainly."

She found herself swept off her feet, and on the other end of the walking path in a mere second. She looked up and sighed at the most handsome face she had ever seen.

"Sebastian," she whispered. Her hands wound around his neck and they kissed in the shadows far from where she exited the tournament.

"My you have grown, my child," he said, looking down at her belly. "A healthy child too," he said nuzzling her neck. "Mmm… I have missed you."

"I have missed you too," she murmured against his lips. "I have missed you so much."

"This case should be over soon," he said, between kisses. "I need you."

"I need you so bad as well," she whispered. "Please, do we have time?"

The wicked grin of pleasure came over his face and he sprinted back to the Sapphire Owl dormitories where he held both a private room and an office. He placed his perfectly beautiful wife on her feet and kissed her. De-vesting himself of the long robe of his new disguise, and soon after his long coat and simple pants and shirt under that, he ran his hands up her face and let her drink in his naked body. The absolute lust in her eyes made him mad with want, and delicately undid her simple dress and laid it beside his own clothes. He stroked the bump his baby was making on her middle, making her a little more round in the face and swell of her breasts.

"I do not want to hurt our child," he said, suddenly concerned. "Will I hurt it?"

Mey-Rin huffed, her need for his cock growing with every delicate brush of his fingertips. She pushed him on to the bed, a simple mattress and headboard, and climbed on the bed, straddling his hips. "I just need you in me."

Obediently, lustfully watching his wife, Sebastian submitted as they guided his erection to her weeping slit and she sat down, moaning in the lewdest manner as the head passed into her. He closed his eyes and was taken back to the first time he had inserted his cock into her. She controlled how much she let slip deeper and deeper as she rode him. He loved the position and once more played with her breasts. As soon as he brushed over her left nipple, she exploded in an orgasm. He smiled and thrust up to keep her feeling high. She opened her eyes and licked her lips. He sat up, changing the angle, and kissed her deeply. After five minutes, and three more orgasms, she opened her eyes again.

"Bend me over the chair and fuck me," she commanded.

He hissed as his cock, almost on the verge of exploding, popped out and she staggered to where their clothes were and bend over, wiggling her ass as beckoning. He did not need much more, after all he was a dutiful husband who would fulfill all her desires. And, he mused, easing back into her, the angle new, he was a sex-starved demon who was surrounded by pubescent boys who talked in low tones about how they had nasty sex dreams and woke with stiff boners. Sebastian slowed his hips - he had a willing wife to fuck.

"Mmm. Deeper, love," she moaned.

He pushed more and felt the wetness once more spread over his cock. They had not had ten minutes of sex and she had already orgasmed seven times. He went slow, but slammed her hard as the last few inches slid in. She bit her lip and moaned loudly. He kept up the steady assault and bent over wrapping his hands, still gloved he noted, around her mouth.

"Scream for my my love," he whispered, his needs being satisfied finally. "Scream so loud that the crowd hears you. Scream my name."

He let go of her mouth and pounded her pussy harder, like they did when they finished a punishment session. Like they did when they had not fucked in two days. Like they did when they were in the country and found out they were having a child.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Thirty minutes later, Mey-Rin was sitting back beside Elizabeth, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka, finally able to sit still and watch the young master play in the tournament.


	25. Chapter 25

Three months later…

Sebastian rubbed her back. It was painful for her to stand for long periods of time. It was painful to sit for too long. She slept on her side, rolling pillows behind her, under her… she was so tired. She wanted their baby out, and Sebastian wished he could quiet his child. He put a hand on her tummy and sighed, the kicking starting up again. Mey-Rin winced and tried to sit more comfortably in the bathtub.

"This child hates me," she muttered. Her hand met his and the laced their fingers together, trying to give and take the others strength.

Sebastian hated seeing his maid in obvious pain. He hated to see her tired. He wanted his overly excited, blushing woman back in his arms. A powerful kick made her yelp.

"Shhhh… calm down in there. You will see the world soon enough," he whispered, bending around Mey-Rin. He placed his mouth as close to her belly as the tub allowed and as Mey-Rin twisted, her left breast brushed his cheek.

"Oh god, sorry," she said, a mortified look creeping into her eyes when he looked up at her. He lifted an eyebrow and dropped his eyes back to level of her glorious breast. He kissed the side and felt the shutter though her body. "Oh, god," she said again, sending another look down to her lover.

He kissed her breast again. And she moaned louder. He felt the baby calming and he sucked at her breast now, making her squirm back to him, igniting his rising passion. They had had sex a few times in the past few months, but as she entered her eighth month, she had complained the baby was taking a lot of her energy, and had stayed in their rooms most of the time now.

Upon returning from the Weston case, Sebastian had converted the room next to theirs to be a nursery with the help of Elizabeth and the young master. Since was room next to theirs, he had put a door leading to it so they could quickly access the baby room without going into the hallway. Sebastian was so proud of the small crib he had bought in London and had been delighted when Mey-Rin had wanted to shop in London for more things. They had spent the weekend alone, picking up clothes, bedding, fabric, and toys. The young master had donated stuffed animals to the cause and the room looked like a warehouse of pink, blue, and yellows. Mey-Rin spent time walking slowly around the place, jotting down items she thought of, and would present them to Sebastian and by the weekend, they arrived. In the evenings the couple would sit in the room, putting the items together or stitching curtains and hanging them. They would hold each others hands, look around and go to bed, snuggling and sharing a few moments of passionate sex, or just pleasing each other.

"Sebastian!" she now gasped, her back now to him and his hands dragging close to her pussy. "Oh please, don't stop!"

"Stand up, my love, I want to dine on you," he said, gruffly helping her to stand and turn.

She stood, feet shoulder width apart, and held on to his shoulders. His hands held her firmly on the back of her legs ready to catch her when she fell into him.

He pushed his face into her snatch and breathed. It smelled of their child, something that always made him smile. He kissed the top of her puffy lips and slide his tongue in between. He felt a hard squeeze in his shoulders and dug deeper. The smell of her was amazing as he lapped her pussy. He had enjoyed the few times she allowed him to please her, always saying it was enough for her to have his cock in her, or for him to be sucked off, especially since he was the dominant one and she should show she surrendered to his control, but he wanted none of that anymore.

Sure he was a demon. Sure he could control her with a thought. Sure he could take everything he had let himself be opened up to over the last two years, and certainly after the last year of them having sex, and close it up and pretend it did not happen.

But he had bound himself to her for her safety and for the love that had bloomed in his being.

But he had given her a child, sooner than he wished, but a child he loved.

"Oh god, yes, this is what I need," she sighed as he lapped the juices flowing. She pulled his head toward her as her hips began to move more, and she panted.

He smiled and laid his tongue flat, sucking in her clit and letting her orgasm and juices flow into his mouth like he was receiving the gods nectar. He held his goddess and their baby, which surprisingly had stilled while he was feasting on her, and listened to the dual heartbeats of his love. He smiled slowly as his lover once more settled into his arms and rested. Of course their baby would have stilled as its parents had sex - it was made in lavish amounts of it, so it may have been a comfort for the baby to experience Mey-Rin's releases.

As Mey-Rin slept soundly that night, Sebastian released his own need, thinking about the red head on her knees, in a see-through maid outfit the night their memories were almost robbed from them. Or the gravity defying corset she wore to their weekend he revealed his true self and realized she was almost two months pregnant. His hands flew over his cock, letting himself transform into the demon self, and silently howling as he covered the bathroom with his spunk.


	26. Chapter 26

Two weeks later…

The cry pierced the very foundation of the Phantomhive Manor. A beautiful baby girl kept gasping for air, and pushing the tiny lungs to its limits already fifteen minutes out of her mother. Mey-Rin's forehead was sweaty and her grip on Sebastian's hand most certainly would have broken it if he was human. Tears ran down her face and the midwife clucked at both the baby and mother.

Sebastian cut the cord and kissed his wife, and looked down in wonder as the woman who helped deliver her put the bundle of flesh in his arms. He felt like his heart had started to beat again as she kept crying and crying.

"Am I… doing something -"

"Oh, posh, no. She got a healthy set of lungs, can hear her clear in Dublin I am sure." The woman patted his arm and turned him away from her and back to Mey-Rin. "Now go introduce your new woman to your wife, she has been waiting as long as you to meet this mysterious bundle that stole her lovers heart."

Sebastian stared and sat beside Mey-Rin once more, now passing the baby to her mother. He took the damp cloth and dipped it in the water bowl, wringing it out and placing it on his beloveds' forehead. He had done it so many times in the last 27 hours, he was surprised it still was relatively cool. Perhaps the others had refreshed it more than he had noticed.

Mey-Rin smiled down at her daughter. A daughter. A perfect - she counted and recounted her toes and fingers - baby girl. Human, she mused. She watched as the bright eyes of her child opened and her perfect mouth let out another gut wrenching scream, a bit quieter now. She put her close to her chest, letting the tiny ears soak up the familiar heart beat, and she turned into Sebastian's hand as he dragged the cool rag over her hot skin. She felt as if she was burning. So hot. So hot… She gasped in sudden pain and the mid-wife reached for the baby.

"Time for the last bits to come out. The baby has no use for it's home," she clucked as she once more settled Mey-Rin's knees apart and gently handed the baby off to Sebastian. "Now go, show the Earl the newest addition to his family. Your wife has a bit more to go then we will clean her up, right as rain, all sunshine and smiles."

He regarded the short Irish woman for a moment and looked back at his wife, face in pain again.

"Go, I should be… oh…. " Mey-Rin pushed and gripped the sheets.

The room smelled of the start of more blood coming out of her. He had read that sometimes the after birth - or the "housing" as the mid-wife put it as they highlighted the birthing process - came out easily. He wished to stay by her side, no matter what, but he found himself being pushed by the Irish woman and the door to their bed chamber opened and he was effectively kicked out.

"Is that 'er?" Bard asked, peering eagerly over Sebastian's arm.

"May I please introduce to you, Baby Michaelis," Sebastian said, turning the baby in his arms so everyone could see the now peaceful face of his child.

"Good set of lungs," Finny commented as he looked at her.

"I am very happy for you, Sebastian," the young Earl said, his face light up as if he was receiving a gift. "Although I have to ask about the first name. 'Baby' may not be the best; remember names mean something."

Sebastian looked at his young master and gave him a knowing smile. "Yes, my young master, they do mean something. Mey-Rin and I have not decided on a name. I think by tomorrow we may have settled on one."

"Blimey, she is pretty," Bard said, now smiling at her.

Sebastian looked at the man and scowled. "Please, Bard, she is less than an hour born."

Bard backed up a bit and laughed. "Ah, sorry. She is just pretty like her mother. That's all."

"Yes," Sebastian said, looking at his daughter and seeing her eyes open fully. A deep chocolate brown. "She is."

They had settled in the front parlor, waiting on the mid-wife to call Sebastian back to the room. Elizabeth had worked with the others to bake a cake and decorate. Thankfully the baby was girl, because Elizabeth's favorite color was pink - and she had bought nothing but dresses.

"OOOOOHHHH! She is so cute!" Elizabeth said, cooing over the baby. "You know her name? Has she opened her eyes? Was that her screaming? How is Mey-Rin? Oh Ciel, can't you imagine us having one someday!"

Sebastian reluctantly handed his newborn over to the excited girl and was grateful when her mother took the baby in her own arms and stayed with her. He watched and his heart tore - he wanted Mey-Rin to be there and doing this, not his masters soon to be in-laws. He turned and stepped into the hall, peering up the stairs and listened for Mey-Rin's heart beat. He found it and closed his eyes, listening to the beautiful sound, so human, so steady… and it skipped. He frowned and listened again. Beat, beat…. Beat, be-beat. He ran up the stairs and burst into the bedroom, scaring the Irish woman, almost making her fall into the bed.

"Oh good, I was about to get you."

He stared and his own breathing hitched. "Blood."

"Yes, that is normal," she said, looking at the bloodied sheets on the bed, under Mey-Rin. "I need new sheets, and towels. She, well, it's best you step over here, dear," she said, placing a hand on his arm. He stepped back, hovering in the doorway, his eyes never leaving the very pale face of his wife.

"She lost a lot of blood. Some from delivering the baby, but most from the after birth. It was touch and go as she was pushing. She is strong, that one," she said, her voice tender and soft.

"Yes, she is. She is the strongest woman I know," he replied. "I need to… I need to be by her side."

"You go do that. I'll go fetch more towels." She left him. "Honestly, a large house and no staff," he heard her mutter as he entered the room.

The bright light from the windows all along the wall beside their bed, made the red head look paler. He knelt by her side, pushing the hair out of her face, noting she was hot and sticky. A good sign; if she had been cold and clammy he would have lost it for sure.

"Oh my dear one, please, please hold on," he muttered, kissing her hand. "Our beautiful daughter needs you. I need you. Oh how I need you," he whispered, letting the tears of the day gather in his eyes and spill over. "You can fight - you always do. You fought when the judge sentenced you to death, you fought to protect your new master and home, you fought for me to notice you. And oh how you fought for me to fall in love with you. And each time you won. You delivered a precious life - don't you dare exchange hers for yours. Fight, damn it… fight."

He looked at the woman before him and in an instant saw her for everything she had been - an assassin, a maid, a clumsy girl in love, a willing victim of a demon's show of cruel love, a lover, a mother… and his bonded. He lifted her off the bed in one arm, ripping the sheets off with the other hand, putting them in a dirty pile. He walked his beloved to the bathtub and filled the it with cool water. Slipping the simple shift off her, it burned in his hand as he let it drop on the ground, ashes where the stained material should had been. He turned the water off and rolled up his sleeves, not caring if he got wet, but out of habit. Picking up the sponge and soap, he stroked her hair and watched as her eyes fluttered. She was burning up. He was sure she was feeling the soft fires of hell in her body.

Dipping the sponge into the water, he began to wash her, dripping the cooler water on her shoulders and on her back. He gently bathed her body, reciting their bonding as he did so, feeling the stinging of tears hit his cheek with a sizzle and gave her some of his energy. If their hearts and souls were bonded, and their lives were as much each other as their own, Sebastian gritted his teeth, he could make her better.

He lost his form, blackening the bathroom from the otherwise sunny light. He picked up his lover, the bath water spilling all over the floor, and brought her to his chest, and pulled everything that made her weak out, filling her instead with his demonic powers, his demonic strength, and all the love his non-demonic heart could send into her body.

Mey-Rin gasped and her brown eyes tinted a deep red, flew open.


	27. Chapter 27

 

"So not a demon."

"No, my lord," Sebastian started. He searched for the right words. "She is more like possessed. By me."

"Damn it, Sebastian, first you go and cross the whole spanky spanky line of butler and maid, then you impregnate her, and to make it so no one else harms her, you bond with her," Ciel said, whipping around and staring hard at his demon. "And now, after she gives birth to… something, you decide a little light possession is what's next? Planning on taking my soul and rule the world next week?"

Sebastian stood still, taking the verbal lashing his young master had every right to give him. He had neglected his contract with Ciel for the joys and pains of the flesh. He had been distracted by the maid and her unwavering interest in him. He had fallen for her and gave in, time and time again. Pushing the one person who needed him, Ciel, away.

"She was dying, young master," Sebastian said in a very weak voice. He felt his heart break at the thought of loosing the woman who had made him love. "And Tabitha needs a mother. I… I can not do it all."

"No, no you can't!" Ciel yelled, yanking his eye patch away and looking at him dead in the face. "Sebastian, this is an order: You are my demon; you are my curse; you are my chain, and my anchor. You will have my soul, assuredly, but you will not treat me like I am a simple toy. I am your master."

Sebastian knelt in front of his master, still a young child at 16, and held his hand over his chest, bowing his head in utter submission.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel sighed, suddenly sounding very tired in that one sound. "Go tend to your daughter and wife. Make sure they don't go chewing on the furniture."

"My lord, they are not dogs," he said wrinkling his nose at the thought. "One is three days old and the other is sharing my strength."

Ciel did not answer, but instead dismissed him with a wave as he rounded his desk and sat with a heavy sigh once more. Sebastian rose and left, wishing nothing more then to see his young master as happy as he was feeling. He gave a small smile; Ciel would find his way to the light, even if he was kicking and screaming, dragged by Lady Elizabeth. Or taken in by the eyes of the very babe that had tipped Sebastian into the final hole he found himself in.

 _Tabitha..._ Mey-Rin, upon her awakening, had smiled at the name he had thought of when he looked at his daughter: Tabitha. As Sebastian had brought the baby to her, watching her nurse, she had let it drop from her lips and the baby giggled, settling right on her right breast. Baby Tabitha was perfect and smelled human, with a sweet undertone. He was sure it was his demon contribution that had made the sweetness, and that, because it was faint, it was not as much as he had secretly feared as the pregnancy progressed. He had read of numerous accounts of demons impregnating humans and their babies were mini-demons, literally.

Sebastian found his two women sitting in a rocking chair, in the baby's room. She smiled and placed a finger on her lips. He softly stepped in, knowing he already made no sound when he moved. He looked down at the sleeping babe and kissed his wife's hair, lightly brushing the puffy cheek of Tabitha. He helped Mey-Rin stand, and watched as she eased the sleeping newborn into the small crib and tucked one of the Phantom Rabbits next to her. Turning, she took his offered hand and they moved silently out of the room, closing the door slightly and finally letting themselves lean into each others arms.

"My love," Sebastian said, rubbing her back. "You look tired."

"I don't feel tired. I feel like I could run around the world," she replied, starring up at him. "Well, perhaps after a nap," she added with a smile.

Pulling Mey-Rin to his chest, he walked them to their bed, all new and clean from the birth only three days before. He looked at his beautiful, and healthy, wife laying in his arms; she had fought to bring Tabitha into the world, and had fought hard for herself to stay in it as well. He had merely done the only thing he was sure any other husband and lover would do - given a bit of himself to her to keep her with him, in the land of the living. He kissed her cheek and watched the once more rosy cheeks relax in sleep.

He had told the young master the truth - Mey-Rin was very human still. The bonding had made the possession aspect simply, easier. She was already anchored in his being, and he yanked the pain of her body away, and refilled it with his strength. He was eager to see if that meant her body was stronger, but would have to wait because even he could not imagine how to fill in new-mother, after birth fatigue.

Mey-Rin rolled over, her now empty womb letting her get close to him. No, she was not a demon, but she had a few new things they would have to get used to. Her body ran a few degrees hotter. Her hearing had gone up even more. He speculated that her movements had also increased in its fluidity. And, as he thought about it for the future, her sexual appetite would also increase. He licked his lips, tasting the air around him. His daughter may get a baby sister or brother within the next year and half, if he was right.

Sebastian closed his eyes, resting his head on hers, and smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

 

_Three months later…_

Mey-Rin felt Sebastian coming around the corner before she heard his heart beating. But she was still not ready for the feather that glided up her neck and tickled her ear, and then his soft lips replacing it with the same action. She shivered in anticipation.

"Good morning my love, Mrs. Michaelis."

She leaned back into him and sighed, the name never got old especially when Sebastian whispered it. They had gone to London and legally gotten married a month before, leaving Tabitha with the Phantomhive staff. Ciel had hired a nanny for the day and had sent them off with the basic outline of get themselves to the church and be bound in the eyes of the Earthly government. They had a small ceremony and went shopping for Christmas gifts for everyone.

"And what are you doing up?" she said, turning into him and looking up at his red eyes. Her own had settled a little less red then when she first was possessed, but rimmed the same brown eyes that she had shared with their daughter.

"Tabitha is asleep," he breathed, kissing her. "The staff is asleep," he noted, again kissing her. "And the Earl is visiting his betrothed for an early Christmas for the almost in-laws," he muttered against her lips. "So, my dear love, we have the house to ourselves and can be silent, or," he nipped her in the neck and pulled her to look at him, her moaning as the flash of desire came over him, "go below quarters and not be as quiet."

She moaned into his mouth and wished to have him all over her body, in her mouth, and penetrate her every molecule. She stifled a laugh as his hand drew up her dress and he caressed the tops of her thighs. She leaned back and kissed his lips gently. _Oh, he already does possess me_ , she thought, both in a loving way, and then as Sebastian trailed his light touch further up her leg, that thought turned positively wicked.

"Below," she stammered and was whisked into his arms, and down to the basement. She was placed on her feet and he took her hand, walking to the dungeon that Sebastian and her had used a few times before Tabitha was born for some light foreplay. She pulled him back as they entered the room. "Can we still hear Tabitha if she wakes?"

Sebastian crooked his head and smiled. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around and directed her head to do the same. "Hear that quick beating?"

She nodded after minute.

"That's the baby. When she wakes the beating is a bit slower. And when she cries, well, I am sure we will hear it." Sebastian kissed her temple and brought her back to the room, far from her sleeping baby. "And I will listen to her while we are here. You, my dear Mey-Rin, are here for pleasure."

Mey-Rin groaned as his hands slid over her now flatter stomach and skirted under her dress. They had started exploring each other again and she felt ready to have sex with her demon lover. Or at the very least more foreplay then they had started to explore. Her breasts were still tender from breast feeding and Sebastian always made sure to avoid them or ask before he brushed near them. So her neck and shoulders were lavished on, her legs and feet were rubbed, and her pussy was beginning to invite his touch. She moaned softly and was rewarded by his fingers curling into her folds.

"We are not waking anyone down here," he breathed. She felt her body tingle; the same words when they had their first dungeon punishment now a year ago.

A week after Tabitha was born Sebastian had bathed her and had suddenly laughed. When she asked why, his eyes were a deeper red, and she saw a deep desire he was working to repress.

"Yesterday, a year ago, we began our pleasure/punishments. A year ago I let myself myself take you with my body, not just my hands," he had said. She had kissed him, slowly masturbated him and fallen asleep in the tub, his arms around her.

Now, they had built past the fatigue that lingered all day and night and her lack of wanting, to a few moments of fiery kissing, to the other night her taking his cock swiftly into her mouth and swallowing every ounce of his cum. His touches had stayed soft, and had let her initiate their moments of intimacy, and had simply enjoyed having her sometimes naked body on his, curled up next to him as he read and listened to Tabitha's breathing.

"I need you back here," Mey-Rin said gently and with a wicked longing lacing her words. "I need you in me."

He breathed her scent in and worked his fingers over her folds quicker. She was moaning, but was not lubricating for him to stick his fingers into her. His cock was slowly stiffening and he was sure he did not have enough to coat her vaginal entry to take her with his cock.

"My darling, strip. I will get us oil to make your desires come true."

Her dress was off, and she slide on the small bed she had been shackled to on a few occasions. She closed her eyes and almost could smell the sweat and cum that clung to the walls of their secret sex room. She smiled softly wondering if she should have told her lover to being her favorite sex toys. Then she wondered if she was ready for any of them, let alone his cock. Her eyes flew open as he settled on the bed, beside her legs and she licked her lips.

"I… I…" tears welled up and she turned away from him, her face reddening from the tears and her embarrassment.

Here she teased her handsome lover to take her down to their secret place, and she was now thinking about if she was ready to have sex. She was ready to fuck him last year, not knowing if it ever would happen. And when it did, she groaned at the memory and her feelings now, she had boldly told him to take the dildo out and stick his cock in and fuck her.

"Oh my dear, we do not have to go all the way," Sebastian said, rubbing her back and laying next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his nakedness press up against hers. "It may be a while, but I want you to be happy and ready."

"I want you to be happy as well," she said, turning to face him. "I want to give you my body as my Christmas gift and have you satisfied. I hear you sometimes," she added.

It was his turn to turn a shade pinker. "I think of only you," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I think of how you demanded I pay attention to you when you began to try to get me. I think of all the times I wished to have your body in my arms after I caught you and sent you back to break something else," he said, smiling. She smiled and cringed at the memory of how she was. "I think of how your body was willing to be taken by me, you willing to be punished for things that you had no control over. I think of the night you seduced me the first time and how our sex changed after that night. Or those little naughty night dresses you would wear and I would have no problem ripping off when I came and had you in your bed." He smiled and kissed her deeply and pulled back slowly. "But I think about how sexy your body is, how quick your mind is, and how you satisfy me every time you simply are in the room, let alone when you touch me. I feel like the fires of hell are in those touches, and I do like feeling hot."

She kissed him like her world was on fire and he was the water. Her hands roamed on his hard body and finally captured his hardened cock. She kissed down his body and they shifted so he was laying down and her gaze was steady as she swiftly took her favorite part deep into her mouth, twisting her hand on the base of his penis and soon working his length all down her throat. She hummed in satisfaction of being able to once more take him all in her, if only in her mouth. She set to work, bobbing her head, scrapping her teeth and drawing out low moans of pleasure. He was still under her touch, letting her control the moments.

Mey-Rin reached under her and touched her pussy, wincing at the small pain of her dryness. She looked back at Sebastian and he held a bottle of oil out to her. Presenting her left palm, he kept his eyes locked on her and her mouth, and poured a little on her hand. She reached back down and rubbed in on her pussy lips and began to work it into her folds. She felt her lover begin to shutter and smiled as he bucked, releasing his cum back into her mouth.

"Mmmm, thank you, sir for that lovely drink. Could I bother you for some assistance so I can return the favor?"

Sebastian rolled his minx over and was between her legs in a blink. He breathed in her scent and licked her pussy, even as she continued to rub the oil into her. He let his need and desire take over and licked her, pushing in more wetness into her. She shuttered, riding his tongue and hand and she threw her head back and gave loud moan, which had they been in their bedroom, would have woken Tabitha up. He smiled and felt and smelled a trickle of wetness in her tunnel and folds. He attached her with renewed vigor - if she came again she may be wet enough to take him.

"Fuck me with your fingers," she gasped.

And he obliged.

He smiled up at his lover who was now once more building to another orgasm, riding two fingers that scissored in and out. Her right hand now was rubbing her clit and he leaned forward and sucked it, making her arch her back and once more let her juices flow, this time leaking out of her and on to his hand.

"Oh fuck! Oh Sebastian… oh god…" she panted.

"My love, can you handle something bigger than my fingers?" he asked slowly climbing her body as she laid in post orgasm bliss. Her hot eyes flew open and she looked into his eyes.

"I need your cock in me."

"Yes, m'lady."

And he inserted his cock as gently as his under sexed body and over sexed mind allowed him. She screamed and he stilled until she wrapped her legs behind his and pushed and pulled his head down to hers, capturing his mouth.

"Deeper," she moaned and he slid in another inch. He rocked in and out of her with half his cock, the other half feeling the cooler air against the heat that was expanding.

"Oh god," she sighed again. She looked up at him and whispered, "Deeper."

He slide another inch. Her legs went wider around his hips and she felt as if his cock was lighting her insides on fire. She came again as he slid another inch in. She clawed at his back and let the feelings of her usual fantasy resurface.

Sebastian had cornered her, confessed his love, and was now fucking her in secret, the staff could not know how much she was enjoying the feeling of his large cock was having on her body. She came again. Another inch slide in and her vaginal walls seemed to remember his size. She relaxed and as he thrust again, he slid all the way to his balls. Her eyes burned as they looked at him.

"Are you okay?" her non-fantasy lover asked, rubbing her arms as she wrapped them around his neck.

She nodded and smiled. She had her lover deep in her. Her pain was gone, and as he looked down at her, she felt like the sexiest woman alive, deserving the sexiest man she had ever seen. She sighed and kissed him. He pushed back and she bucked into his cock, just enjoying the sudden slow coupling.

"Just needed to remember how I wanted you." He crooked an eyebrow at that comment. "Enjoying the secret of your body on mine, giving and receiving pleasure and pain, and knowing you are in love with me as much as I am with you."

"Oh Mey-Rin," he said, kissing her softly. "I love you to the depths of hell and the tops of the heavens. You are all I need. And Tabitha is all I have desired to have as well."

The lovers gazed into each others eyes and soon was back to picking up the pace. Sebastian ended cumming deep in her as he held her straddled to his lap, her bouncing on his cock and both screaming their release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes this story. I think. *evil laugh* no really, this run, it's good, done... maybe revisit... BUT hey, don't worry... there are other stories. More smutty goodness... And a sorta companion story that kinda references this one - Undertaker and the Girl. Ya... good stuff over there. Undertaker x OC - 'cause that man needs some attention. If you have a specific request or bunny you want, I'll take requests too... I'll take the punishment *looks at Sebastian plushie* I got this. :*
> 
> In all sincerity, thank you to those of you who has read, followed, liked, commented, whatever you do as you have gone on this journey with me. I loved doing this story that was supposed to be a one shot - 27 chapters ago! But the muse kept me writing... and you guys kept me writing... thank you. *overtly sexual Sebastian hugs for everyone* ... dear me... Make them from Sebby and they are not as awkward. xx


End file.
